You make me want to live
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: Elsa has trouble letting go of the past and containing her bad thoughts but will that all change when she meets a certain cute red head? Is in Elsa's POV.. Contains Elsanna, Non incest, Self harm, Bad language, Sex, Mentions of sexual, alcohol and drug abuse and Attempted suicide and other warnings through out the story.. M rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I totally ship Elsanna and I've had this story in my head for a while albeit I'm doing another story but I know if I don't do this now my head will implode also I wrote this in three hours so I hope you all enjoy :).. Italics are flashbacks and bold are text messages..Warnings are in the summary, rated M to be safe.**

Why do I always do this to myself? I always go for girls that are unavailable or are happily in a relationship. I'm sure my gaydar is on the fritz at the moment. You would think with me being a science teacher that I could spot chemistry a mile off, ha fat chance.

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I saw her she actually made me crash my car. I was on my way to work just daydreaming and then I saw her, her red hair glowing in the sunlight, her skin looked like it had been kissed by a hundred freckled angels, her ass.. her ass was.. well that was the last thing I remember until I woke up in hospital after someone said I ran a stop light and ended up in a fender bender. Since that day I traveled the same way just to even get a glimpse of my red headed beauty.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a week after when I finally spoke to her, it was a Saturday and I was out on my jog. Music filled my ears and once again I was in my own little world and I was coming around the corner blindly and I bumped into her. Now you would think it would be like the movies it being all romantic and we would laugh and she would apologize, afterwards I ask her for dinner she would agree blah blah blah but no when I bumped into her she went flying taking out an old lady on her way, I somehow flipped over her hitting my head on a curb and bust it open and to make matters worse I split my pants.. not cool. Carefully sitting up I looked over and saw her picking up the old lady who in turned and gave me an evil look. I walked over to the girl to apologize.<p>

"_Hey I'm so sorry I was in a world of my own.. I hope you're Ok, by the way I'm Elsa." I introduce myself._

"_Anna, it's Ok but you really need to becareful in future as you could of hurt me or that woman quite badly." Anna scolds me._

"_I'm sorry I.. I.." I stutter not sure if it was my nerves or the bang to my head._

"_Oh my god you're bleeding, here come with me and I'll help you." Anna says leading me into a shop._

So she took me to her shop, she owned a flower shop which sucked as I'm allergic to flowers but the itchy eyes and runny nose was worth it even if it meant spending time with her. After she patched me up I bravely invited her for coffee not getting my hopes up as I usually get rejected but there was something different about her. She declined my invitation by saying she had to work but before I could leave she handed me a piece of paper with her number on and asked for a rain check. Leaving the shop I felt happy, for the first time in forever.

* * *

><p>So a couple weeks had passed and we were texting all day everyday pretty much. I would sneakily look at my phone during class, I stopped driving to work and walked just so I could see her everyday, I would also time my Saturday morning jogs so I would catch her and bring her a coffee. I was becoming obsessed but she didn't seem to mind as she never said anything to me. I remember walking home from work on a Friday night and as I walked past her shop she came out and held a rose in front of me.<p>

"_This is for you Elsa." Anna smiles holding a red rose right in front of me._

"_Hey Anna, thank you it's beautiful." I sniff feeling my allergies come on._

"_I was thinking if you are free tonight do you want to get some dinner with me?" Anna asks sweetly._

_YES! YES! YES!_

"_Sure whatever." I say cooly but my head was screaming with excitement._

"_Awesome I'll text you later.. bye." Anna says skipping back into the shop._

So that night we had dinner. I wore jeans and a nice blouse and she wore a nice black dress which accentuated her curves. I would've loved to wear something like that but I'm too subconscious of my scars. Oh right yeah my scars you see I had a bad childhood I was beaten, neglected and bullied by my family due to a number a things really.. My parents were drug takers and alcoholics who didn't see eye to eye with me over my career choice, my attitude.. hell even my sexuality. Nothing I ever did ever made them happy. So yeah I began to self harm from when I was eight till sixteen when my mom went on a bender and killed my dad and then killed herself.. Hey! I am sat opposite my dream girl so why I'm thinking of them two wasters.

The date went pretty well we talked about anything and everything and I walked her home. Before she went inside we hugged, it was a nice and warm hug that I didn't want to end but unfortunately it did and I watched her go inside as I was mentally kicking myself for not kissing her. After the date I didn't hear off her for a few days, I tried texting and seeing if she was working but I heard nothing and her shop wasn't open. Once again I felt like an idiot and that stupid feeling began to come back. It's my fault she's not talking to me! What have I done wrong? I know I shouldn't have but I gave into temptation and began cutting again.

* * *

><p>I took time off work as my head was a mess and I was hurting myself everyday. On the outside I was happy go lucky Elsa but on the inside I was hurting so badly that I wanted to die.. Then I got the text message: <strong>Elsa, we need to talk meet me at the coffee shop near my work in an hour please xoxo. <strong>Had my luck finally changed?

"_Hey Anna it's been a while.. did you get the texts I sent you?" I ask nervously yet excited as I got to see her again._

"_I need to say something so please listen." Anna says sadly._

"_Umm Ok." I say holding my breath._

"_Listen Elsa, I like you but not that way.. I mean I like girls to but I have a boyfriend and I'm happy and well I'm sorry but I don't want to lead you on when nothing can happen between us." Anna says holding my hand._

_Even when she's telling me this it doesn't feel real because of the way she's holding my hand._

"_What.. what about our date we had?" I ask as I can feel tears building._

"_What date it was just dinner." Anna says coldly. _

"_How did you know I was into girls anyway?" I ask calling her bluff as I hadn't told her I was a lesbian._

"_Because my boyfriend's nephew is in your class, his name is Sven, and well everyone in the school knows that you are a lesbian." Anna explains taking her hands away._

"_So I take it that's why you stopped replying to my texts then." I ask as the tears began to fall freely._

"_I'm sorry Elsa, you are a lovely person and you are going to make someone very happy but I'm not the one for you." Anna says kissing my cheek "I'll see you around."_

* * *

><p>And that was the last I heard off her. It's been maybe a month since then, I quit work, I haven't ate for about four days and I can't remember the last time I slept properly. I miss her so much, we could have been great but my neediness probably made her high tail it.. ha I wouldn't blame her I would of done the same if I was her. I don't deserve love I deserve pain, sadness and hate. My phone is in my hand if I call will she answer? I mean I text her a few times after the last time we met and she never replied. I bring up her message log and laugh at the messages we shared before, tears and bad thoughts begin as I send her one last message before I go: <strong>I'm sorry! Elsa. <strong>Then I threw my phone across the room knowing she wouldn't reply.

Coldness and numbness overtake me as I cut through my wrists, I have been bleeding for about ten minutes and still nothing off Anna. Ha how could I like a self centered, using bitch like her. Let it go! Let it go! Let it go! Repeats in my head as my vision starts to get blurry and my breathing starts to slow down. My phone quietly goes off and I crawl across the room slowly to get it, lying on the floor I retrieve the message and it's off.. it's off Anna: **Elsa, I'm sorry I have been distant I needed time to think. I have finished with my boyfriend as to be honest I can't get you out of my head, I love you please meet me at my shop in twenty minutes.. love Anna xoxo.** I laugh as I find it ironic that as soon as I things go my way it's too late, I bring up her number and call it.

"Elsa I missed you." I can faintly hear.

"Anna.. I'm sorry I've.. done something stupid but.. I love you to." I slur as my whole body goes numb and I shut my eyes.

"Elsa! where are you! Elsa please talk to me!" Anna screams.

"GOODBYE MY LOVE.." I cry as everything goes black.

**A/N- So I originally was going to leave this as a one-shot but I had a review from fate93 about making it into a longer story and decided I will be making it into longer story so more chapters to come soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- 10 points if you can guess what game the dream sequence at the beginning is off :) thanks to everyone who had read and hope you like it as a longer story..**

Blackness was all around me I don't even know where I am. I go to run but I can only move in slow motion. There coming out of the darkness I see her, I see my angel, walking towards me but then suddenly stops and gives me a sad look. I try to shout her but no sound comes out of my mouth. I try to run but it's once again in slow motion, just as I get there my baby gets surrounded by flames and begins to burn. I see her mouth 'I love you' and darkness takes me again.

"Nooooo." I scream sitting up quickly.

"Elsa! Elsa calm down I'm here." Anna said getting up and restraining me.

I look around and I'm in a hospital room, doctors and nurses are surrounding me and I start to panic.

"Elsa look at me." I hear and turn to my left.

I see Anna there holding my hand and I begin to calm down. I lay back down as she begins to stroke my hair and after a while everyone gradually leaves, leaving just Anna and I in the room.

"You had me worried." Anna mused clutching my hand tightly.

"How.. did I get here?" I ask confused as I'm still a bit loopy from the medicine.

"Well I called an ambulance but as I didn't know where you lived I gave them your cell number and they must of tracked you from that.. you had me worried I don't know what I would of done if I never got to tell you how I felt in person." Anna admitted kissing the back of my hand.

"And how do you feel?" I ask looking deep into Anna's eyes.

"How about I show you." Anna laughed and lent down connecting her lips with mine.

Her kiss was just mind blowing, every part of my body tingled uncontrollably and I'm sure my heart rate doubled as all of a sudden the heart monitor started beeping rapidly.

"Oh my god!" Anna pulled away concerned.

"Wow that was.." I say with a goofy smile plastered on my face.

"Miss Winters, I am Dr. McMahon I was the one who preformed your surgery." The doctor said interrupting myself and Anna.

"Listen I will go and get a coffee while you talk." Anna said bending down and kissing my forehead softly then left the room.

"What's the sitch doc?" I ask.

"Well Miss Winters, you came in with a severe wrist lacerations, now you were in surgery for three hours as you had lost a lot of blood and we lost you a couple of times. We had to put you in a medical coma as your heart was weak and you needed time to heal, this morning we began to decrease the medicine so you would wake up and we can asses your injuries again." Doctor McMahon began.

"How long have I been out and what will you be assessing?" I say as I can't believe that I have been out for so long and that I had nearly died.

"Function and strength in your wrists and hands, check your stitches and change your dressing for today and you've been out for four days." The doctor replied.

"Four.. days oh wow.. when can I go home?" I ask just wanting to get out as I hate hospitals.

"If everything goes all right you can leave tomorrow." The doctor smiled "You know your friend has been with you since you arrived and has only left to go eat and shower."

"Really!" I say surprised as I didn't think anyone would care for me that much.

"She's definitely a keeper.. I will be back in a while to do the tests." Doctor McMahon nodded and left the room.

I see the doctor stop outside my window talking to someone but I can't see or hear the other person.

"_She will be Ok.. she will need someone to look after her.. you're welcome.. I'll be back shortly."_

Just as I was about to shut my eyes again my door opened and Anna bound in merrily.

"So I was just talking to your doctor and if everything goes well you could be out by tomorrow." Anna smiled taking my hand again.

"Yeah.. great!" I sigh turning my head away from her.

"Hey is everything Ok?" Anna asks turning my head to face her again.

"Yeah it's just well I have no job, I don't have anyone around to help me.." I begin as I feel stupid tears blur my vision.

"What am I chopped liver?" Anna says coming closer putting her forehead on mine.

"No.. no I never meant." I stutter as her smell invades my senses driving me wild "I can't ask you to give up everything to look after me."

"Well that's my decision and you're worth it." She smiles kissing me softly.

"There's something I need to tell you first." I say as my mind always thinks stupid things in a serious moment.

"Mmm Ok." Anna says worried.

"I didn't say anything as I didn't want to hurt you or to stop seeing you but.. I'm allergic to flowers." I admit.

"Haha is that it.. you had me worried." Anna laughed as she kissed me again but more passionately.

* * *

><p>So it's been a week since I have been discharged from the hospital and as I couldn't face going home alone Anna asked if I wanted to move in with her for a bit, just till I get back on my feet.. naturally I said yes. It feels weird living with someone else as I'm so used to being on my own, for example I don't use the heating that much.. the cold doesn't bother me but Anna has this place like a sauna. My place was neat and tidy yet Anna's is quite messy with chocolate wrappers and magazines scattered around. At the moment even though we like each other were are still not together, out of respect to her ex boyfriend which is understandable but come on we make out.. a lot. Oh and Anna also gave me the courage to get my old job back which I will always be thankful for. My arms are getting better to, I do my physio everyday and that seems to help but I still sometimes get pain and numbness in my left wrist which is not cool especially when you are carrying someone a hot drink and your wrist goes weird and you pour the hot beverage you were holding, over the girl you are wanting to spend your life with but hey that's a part of my adorable awkwardness.. I hope.<p>

* * *

><p>I was in the shower as I had work and as usual my thoughts were occupied by my red headed room mate. My hand travels down my wet, smooth body as the hot water is turning me on like crazy. Yes I am twenty six and yes I am a virgin.. hey don't laugh at me I'm just waiting on the right person but sometimes I get this feeling that builds up in me and a need release, like now for instance. So here I am thinking about all the naughty things that Anna and I could do while touching myself when the bathroom door bursts open.<p>

"Sorry Elsa.. emergency." Anna shouted lifting the toilet seat.

Quickly I stop what I'm doing but as I had my foot on the side of the bath I slip at the sudden movement. As I fall I grab onto the shower curtain ripping it clean off and fall squarely on my ass in the bath. Turning my head I see Anna looking wide eyed at me as she is on the toilet with her panties down by her ankles.. bet I look just as sexy with my nakedness sprawled in the bathtub with a flimsy shower curtain thankfully covering my modesty as water still pours me.

"Hi.." I say embarrassed.

"Erm morning." Anna says not knowing what to do.

Red faced I couldn't turn away and apparently neither could she as we were still had our eyes locked on each other.

"Ok well I can't get up so you're going to have to help me." I admit struggling to move.

"Sure well turn away so I can get up and then I will help you." Anna said her face getting red.

I turn my head not to invade Anna's privacy.. not that I can say the same as her as I feel her grab my arm and pull me up but while I was in my own little world I forget to grab the shower curtain to cover me and end up butt naked with, in my professional opinion, a bruised coccyx.

"I well erm.. I wow." Anna whisper as I can see she is intently checking out my body. Suddenly I remember my scars and start to get subconscious and go to grab the shower curtain.

"Don't!" Anna growled sexily stopping me from picking up the curtain "You are perfect, your scars are just a beautiful story of your life."

"We're going to be.. late." My voice in auto pilot.

Damn it I hate myself sometimes I am here naked and horny with the girl of my dreams pressing up against me telling me I am perfect and all I can think about it work.. freaking nerd much.

"Yeah you're right." Anna winked moving away from me slowly.

Just as I am about to kick myself for ruining this moment she came at me again pressing her lips to mine, I moan in her mouth as I love her touch. Slowly she pulls away from me but I keep my eyes closed as I don't want to forget this feeling, just as I open my eyes I feel a finger push deep inside me causing me to scream out and slam my eyes shut again not to mention slam my head back smacking it against the wall behind me.. hard!

"Fuck!" I whisper trying to control my breath and the new pain in my head.

"Like you said we will be late." Anna teased pulling out.

As I open my eyes I see her put her finger, the one I hope she used on me, in her mouth. I stand there open mouthed as I watch her leave the bathroom and I also step out knowing I was now late.. not that I minded as Anna was the cause of it. Damn my head pounded, finishing up in the bathroom I made my way to my room to get dressed and then went to work thinking about what's going to happen when I get home.


	3. Chapter 3

So as you could imagine I really couldn't concentrate today, thinking about Anna got me into a lot of trouble. Firstly I was of course late typical really as it was my first day back as well, secondly that Sven kid had been giving me evils probably thanks to his uncle who was Anna's ex, in the middle of a meeting I was in my own world and missed most of it so hopefully it wasn't important anyway at least it is now home time and I get to spend the night with my love. I walk outside to make sure the students get on the right buses home.

"Leave it uncle Kristoff!" I hear someone beg.

"Sven, go and wait in the car now." I hear another older, rougher voice shout.

Suddenly I see a man come bounding towards me, he was tall and built like a freaking wrestler. Blonde hair flapped wildly showing the pace he was walking, he had a unkempt beard and his clothes looked like they needed a good wash. Then I saw Sven struggling to keep up behind him.

"You.. you're Winters ain't ya!" The man growled at me angrily.

"Can I help you?" I asked confused about who this man was.

Before I could say anything else I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my face. Dazed I fall to the floor not really knowing what happened. I put my hand to my face and see blood on my fingers, teachers surround me and this man, as I feel myself getting picked up.

"Are you crazy.. how dare you assault my staff members!" Principle Smith said grabbing the man.

"That bitch ruined my life!" The man growled pointing at me.

"Elsa, what's going on?" My boss asks me.

"I.. I don't know who that man is." I say wincing as my face was killing me.

"I'm Kristoff.. you stole my girlfriend off me Anna was mine and you ruined that for me, you bitch!" Kristoff screamed lunging for me again.

"Right you have two seconds to leave or I will call the police." Smith threatened.

"Fine.. it's not over Winters, watch you back.. move it Sven!" Kristoff growled striding away.

I look down at my once white shirt to see it smeared with my blood on it.

"Elsa are you Ok? Do you need medical attention?" Smith asks me coming close and inspecting my injuries.

"Is it bad?" I ask worried as I don't need another hospital visit.

"I've seen you worse." Smith laughed.

I've known principle Jade Smith since we were little, we used to hang out when I would run away as she had a similar upbringing as I had so she gets what I've been through.

"Go home Elsa, get some ice on your eye and come back tomorrow ready and eager." Smith laughed giving me a quick hug.

Nodding I headed to my car and drove home hoping Anna was still work so I had time to cover the big ass black eye that was forming and sort the cut out that was just under my eyebrow.

* * *

><p>So I've been home for about five hours and still no Anna, I was getting worried now as she is usually home around five and it's now coming up to nine. Grabbing my phone I send her a text: <strong>Anna, it's Elsa is everything Ok you're late and I've had dinner ready since six.. <strong>I set my phone down and ten minutes later my phone buzzes: **Elsa, I'm sorry I had to work late and I met a friend for drinks.. don't worry and I'll be home in a bit. Don't wait up for me xoxo. **Aww man just typical I have a nice evening planned out and I was finally going to ask her to be my girlfriend and this happens: **Ok well I'm going to do some marking and then I will be asleep, do you want me to pick you up before I settle in for the night? **Not even a minute passed and my phone went off again: **No it's fine I don't want to put you out plus Kristoff said he will take me home xoxo. **I look at my phone shocked.. her ex Kristoff, the jackass that punched me Kristoff.. what is she playing at seriously: **Your ex Kristoff, listen Anna that is not a good idea. Please come home I'll pick you up right now!** I look at my phone intently wishing for her to text back quickly: **Elsa, why are you being like this? We are not together so stop acting like a fucking control freak!** Angrily I get her number up and call her.

"What do you want Elsa?" Anna says.

"Anna why are you out with Kristoff?" I say bluntly wincing as even saying his name makes my face hurt where he struck me.

"He came to my shop this afternoon saying he was sorry about everything and asked if we could still be friends." Anna explained yet I could hear that bastard in the background asking who she was talking to.

"Oh well did he also tell you that he came to my place of work and assaulted me claiming it was my fault that you two had broken up!" I shout angrily.

"No he wouldn't do that although you got to admit it was your fault we broke up as you are too damn sexy." Anna slurred.

"Anna you are drunk.. please come home so we can talk and I can get you settled." I beg as I actually feel scared for her being alone with that monster.

"Elsa I am a grow ass adult that makes adult choices so please stop trying to control me!" Anna shouted and then began laughing "Kristoff, don't do that I'm on the phone."

"Ok fine Anna have it your way by the time you come back I wont be here.." I say coldly as hang up.

Now I know what you think but no I'm not blackmailing her with suicide. I just need to go home, to my own home, and just really think about what I want from life I mean I love her so much yet once again it seems that she doesn't feel the same.. Wait where is this voice coming from again, this morning she was wanting me and she helped me, she stuck by me when I was in hospital. Damn it I hate when my mind does this, there is only one thing to do to shut it up, I head to the bathroom and take out a razor from the cabinet and roll my sleeve up, tearing away at my bandages I look at my fresh scar and noticed how well it had healed. Pressing down on the stitches I draw the razor up slightly but as blood begins to trickle from the cut and into the sink I picture Anna and her smile and throw the razor into the sink quickly. I shake my head at my stupidity and head back my room at least when I sleep I can't hurt myself. After snuggling under my covers I shut my eyes and begin to daydream.. I see Anna and I on a date all loved up while we walk hand in hand down a quiet street, the stars illuminated our way. We stop and look at each other adoringly as we lean in close to kiss, just our lips are about to touch a shadow creeps from behind her and pulls her away from me.. Kristoff.. he punches me and laughs, I look over to Anna for help but she to is laughing.

"You are pathetic Elsa.. I don't love you and no one ever will." Anna mocks me throwing her arms around Kristoff.

"I win nerd so do everyone a favor and kill yourself." Kristoff spits and him and Anna begin to kiss.

I sit bolt upright sweat pouring off me, I pick my phone up and see that I've been daydreaming for an hour. The dream seemed so real and I begin to cry as I feel that everything that was said was right and that no one would ever want me, I go to grab a drink until I hear the front door open and Anna drunkenly stumble into the house.

"Fucking door.. who put that there." I could hear Anna slur suddenly I hear a big bang "Fucking wall who put that there?"

I stand up and open my bedroom door to see Anna in the hallway taking her clothes off.

"Anna are you Ok.. do you need help?" I ask quietly.

"No Elsa I don't need help." Anna says trying to take her pants of before her shoes but failing miserably taking a header to the floor.

I wince as that must of really hurt and I go over to help her up.

"Why are you so nice to me Elsa?" Anna asks as I stand her up and I kneel down to untie her shoes.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused as I'm doing what any normal person would've done.

"I was a bitch to you on the phone and I should have trusted you." Anna says falling to her knees so that she level with me.

"Anna seriously what are you talking about?" I really am stumped about what she is going on about .. is she that drunk she doesn't know what she is talking about, does she know another Elsa?

"You were right about Kristoff, after another five drinks he admitted to hitting you because he wanted me back and he blames you for everything. I slapped him for doing that to you and well he kissed me but I pulled away and then called a cab." Anna said moving her hand over my black eye.

"You should of called me I would of picked you up." I wince standing up.

"Elsa Winters would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Anna smiled as she stayed on her knees.

"Anna, we are not even together, you are drunk and need sleep before you do or saying anything else you might regret." I sigh as if she wasn't drunk and actually meant it I would be jumping for joy but no I pick her up and carry her to her room "Good night Anna, sleep well."

"Goodnight Mr. Biscuits." Anna slurred and fell straight asleep.

I go over and put the blanket over her and kiss her on the forehead, I go over to her trash can and put it by her bed in case she pukes and head out of her room.

"I.. I love you." I say and then head back to my room.

**A/N- A major thank you to everyone who has read so far you are awesome.. more to come soon so till next time peeps :)**


	4. Chapter 4

So as usual my morning was already suckish. I woke up and straight away I checked on Anna who was still in a drunken slumber but had puked all over herself so being the friend I am I cleaned her up before I went to work. During my first period, in which Sven was in my lesson, turned out to be a total nightmare as he wouldn't listen to me at all and kept on messing with the instruments that we were using for our experiment, we were going to be dissecting a lambs heart.

"Sven if you aren't going to listen to me then please remove yourself from my lesson." I glare angrily at the teenager.

"Fine your lessons suck anyway!" Sven shouted at me throwing some stuff on the floor.

I'm sure I saw him put something in his pocket but wasn't certain what it was so I carried on with my lesson as he stormed out slamming the door after himself.

"Leave all instruments alone and do the worksheet please and I will be back shortly.. don't forget I can see and hear everything." I shout and walk out to where Sven was.

I see Sven hitting the wall outside but stops when he spots me.

"Sven, what is going on why are you acting like this?" I ask even though I have a pretty good idea.

"Nice eye Miss." Sven smirked at me.

"Yeah your uncle has quite a knack for hitting women doesn't he." I retort.

"You deserved it you ruined our lives Anna was like a mom to me." Sven growled getting into my face.

"I will not be spoken to like that Sven this is about my personal life nothing to do with school or you.. go and see principle Smith right now." I shout getting angry that the Anna/Kristoff thing wasn't my fault.

"Fine.." Sven shouted and ran off hitting walls and kicking bins as he went.

"I can't wait for home time." I say walking back into the classroom.

* * *

><p>The day went quite quickly and it was home time again. I see principle Smith in the car park and I run over to speak to her about Sven's behavior.<p>

"Hey Jade, you got a moment please." I pant reaching her.

"Hi Elsa, what can I do for you?" She asks smiling at me.

"I had a problem with Sven this morning and I sent him to you. I was just wondering if he said anything to you about why he is acting the way he is?" I ask concerned.

"Sorry Elsa, but he never come to see me the only time I have seen him this week was yesterday when his dumbass uncle struck you." Smith said looking once again at my injury.

"It's fine Jade stop worrying." I laugh looking at her.

Just as we get to our cars I notice something shiny stuck in my wheel.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" I shout running over to my car.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks running over but I stop quickly and she crashes into the back of me.

"Oww! oh crap sorry." I say turning to face my boss who had a dazed look on her face "My bad."

"Thanks Elsa." Jade laughed at me and bent down to my wheel "What.. is this?"

Jade lent back up holding something in her hand.

"That's from my science class this morning." I gasp taking the scalpel off Jade.

"Why is there a scalpel in your wheel and how did someone get there hands on it when you're supposed to be observing them?" Jade asked concerned.

"It was Sven, I saw him take something this morning when I told him to leave.. I thought it was some of his belongings.. I'm sorry." I say pissed off at myself for not being more diligent.

"Don't worry about it Ok.. I will bring him in my office tomorrow and I'll talk to him, do you want a lift home as that car is not going anywhere." Jade laughs at me.

"Sure." I say and then we both get into Jade's car and she drives me home.

* * *

><p>I'm not even in the house yet but all I can hear is loud rock music blasting from inside. I open the door quietly and made my way to where the music was coming from, as I reach the living room there was no one there so I go over to the stereo and turn the music off. Breathing a sigh of relief as my head was beginning to pound, I go to turn but suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist and pressure against my back.<p>

"You're home..yey." I hear Anna whisper into my ear as I feel her lick the outer shell of my ear her perfume invades my senses.

"Erm Anna what are you doing?" I ask trying to turn to look at her but she wouldn't let me.

"Showing how much I like you." Anna giggled removing my jacket and spun me to face her.

"Listen Anna how about we grab some dinner first as I'm famished?" I ask looking at Anna and cup her gorgeous face.

Instead of replying Anna ripped my shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere, just as I'm about to say something Anna begins to attack my neck biting hard and then blowing it afterwards as she pushes me against the wall.

"Anna listen please." I moan not wanting this to stop but I didn't want our first time to be like this.

"I need you Elsa.." Anna groaned as she cupped my breast and began peppering my chest with butterfly kisses.

She began licking down my stomach and I automatically grab her hair, my fingers interlocking with her fiery locks. She moves her hands down more but keeps dipping her tongue into my belly button, which for some reason really turned me on, until I hear a ripping noise. I look down and she has ripped my tights.. damn they were new and expensive.. once again my stupid mind is running overtime I'm more concerned over stupid tights rather then the love of my life being mere centimeters away from my aching core. I feel something slam inside me bringing me back to reality and my knees begin to buckle.

"Fuck you are so wet baby." Anna growls taking her fingers out slowly and putting them in her mouth.

"Erm.. Anna you.. wow." I struggle to get out as the sight of what she was doing was breathtaking.

"Elsa imagine we are in your classroom and I've a such a naughty girl so you have to punish me." Anna smiled putting her fingers in once again "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you.. you I." I moan but I can't formulate a complete sentence, you know for someone who has two diplomas, a science degree and a PGCE I seem really stupid around her.

I think Anna picked up that my mind was blown and she began to pick up the speed, curling her fingers inside me.

"Oh.. oh.. god I.. umm." I cry as for some reason tears come rolling down my cheeks.

"Are you Ok? do you want me to stop?" Anna asks using her free hand to wipe away my tears.

My throat has gone dry and I can't talk so I shake my head and she carries on kissing all around my groin and thighs as I shut my eyes tightly seeing stars form from the pleasure she is giving me. My breathing began to get rapid and my thighs began to quiver, tears once again began to fall as I could feel that I was going to finish.

"That's it baby let it go.. let it go for me." Anna moans noticing I was close as well so she began to speed up and push her fingers in harder and deeper.

"Fuuucccckkkkk!" I scream as I finish all over her.

Anna keeps going slowly letting me finish my orgasm and come down from my high. As she pulls out my knees give in and I fall to the floor but Anna holds her arms out catching me. She wipes the tears from my face again but they keep on coming.

"Sshhh it's Ok Elsa I'm here for you." Anna whispers holding me close "Listen go have a nice bath, I will do dinner and then we can snuggle up and talk."

"That sounds.. divine." I sniff as Anna helps me up and begins to make her way to the kitchen.

"Oh and before you go.." Anna says turning to face me "I love you to."

**A/N- So hope you're all enjoying so far.. let me know if you want to see something incorporated in the story as I love to hear off you all :) Till next time..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So this chapter covers sexual, drug and alcohol abuse so if you don't like please don't read and then send hate please and thank you :) **

So here I am in her bed after talking and fighting pretty much all night. We started off pretty mellow talking about her family, her friends, her life and this was making me happy.. I wanted to know everything about her. She made me her special pasta which was amazing seen as though I can't cook to save my life and well after tasting her food I totally need to make my move to make her mine permanently. Also we still haven't talked about our improv sex session that occurred in the front room albeit I'm not sure if that is a good thing yet or not. I look over and she is gently snoring away I smile at how peaceful she looks and drape my arm over, her kissing her shoulder gently. You see after we talked about her and ate she wanted me to talk about myself and although I was hesitant at first her eyes and the way she held my hand made me feel strength I never felt before and if we were going to be together she needs to know everything about me, the bad as well as the good although during our conversation we had a bit of a shouting match but we got everything sorted eventually.. well I hope anyway.

* * *

><p>"<em>So are we going to talk about you or not?" Anna begged giving me puppy dog eyes.<em>

"_There's not much to say Anna, really I'm not that interesting." I sigh trying to change the subject._

"_Ok well let's play a quick game to get you talking." Anna winked leaning over kissing me sweetly._

"_Fine what is it?" I laugh as she has won again I know if we got together she would be the one in control._

"_Ok I will say a secret and then you have to say one.. deal." Anna smiled "Please..."_

"_Yes.. sure go for it." I smile loving how cute she is when she begs._

"_Ok but what ever is said stays between us.. when I was twelve I tried alcohol for the first time and I ended up puking in my parents closet." Anna laughed as she remembered her past._

"_Wow you were young.. Ok I graduated top of all my classes." I say not really sure what to say._

"_Well obviously you are the most intelligent person I know unless you are jogging and crashing into old ladies or when I make you.." Anna began._

"_Ok your turn again." I say cutting her off as yes even though I'm an adult I still get uncomfortable talking about adult things._

"_I lost my virginity when I was sixteen." Anna giggled._

"_I take it was to.." I ask bitterly._

"_Yeah he was my first love we began dating in high school when I was fourteen, he was in the same year as me and we slept together the night of prom." Anna smiled._

"_Oh.. I never went to prom I mean no one ever asked me and my parents.. erm.. couldn't afford it.." I whisper wishing I had Anna's life "So you were with him for fourteen years until I ruined it."_

"_No you didn't we just wanted different things and we split amicably." Anna said holding the side of my face._

"_Yeah but if you wanted different things why was it that when we had that chat in the coffee shop you told me that you didn't want to date me as you were happy with your boyfriend and if it was so amicable why is he punching me and blaming me for everything." I snap feeling guilty about their relationship "And if I remember the only time you said you liked me was when I done something stupid."_

"_If you remember I told you I liked you before I knew you tried to kill yourself and I saved you and stayed with you in the hospital.. if I didn't care I would of left you to die." Anna growled moving away from me "Why have you flipped on your bitch switch?"_

"_I.. I.. sorry this was a bad idea.. I'm going to bed." I say standing up._

"_No.. please Elsa talk to me I want to know why you are the way you are, why do you cut yourself, what makes you act the way you do?" Anna said quickly stopping me from leaving._

"_You don't want to know as when I tell you you will do either one of two things.. one, you will run a mile and never want to see me again or two, you will only like me out of sympathy and that is worse then you leaving me for good." I cry knowing that my past will becoming out._

"_Elsa you don't have to be afraid any more.. please don't push me out." Anna says pulling me back onto the sofa and leaning over me kissing my tears away._

"_Fine but like you said this stays between us Ok." I say as my eyes penetrate hers._

"_I promise." She says with a sad look on her face as she is not sure what she is about to hear._

"_It started when I was about eight. I remember the fights, arguments and pain, I remember most days coming home from school and seeing my parents passed out in the front room vodka bottles smashed and scattered all around, needles hanging from their arms, groin, feet well anywhere which harbored a decent vein. They were too gone to look after me, I had to feed myself although most of the time we had no food as they spent it all on drugs and booze.. I saw school as an opportunity for me to get away from that life so I studied my ass off and got all the best grades which lead me to go to college and eventually university. I began to self harm around the age of eight as I found this the only outlet I could use although I tried exercise and creative writing to help but nothing numbed the pain like seeing my own blood. Erm from the ages of twelve to sixteen my dad.. huh wow this is hard.." I chuckle sarcastically as I've never told anyone about this._

"_Hey, it's Ok Elsa they can't hurt you any more." Anna cries grabbing my hands in hers again._

_I look up and see that tears are flowing down her face I wipe her tears away as I hate that I'm the reason she is upset._

"_My.. fuck.. my dad began to abuse me." I say quietly._

"_In what way?" Anna asks._

"_Do you want me to spell it out for you?" I snap not meaning to but it still hurts after all this time._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Anna whimpered._

"_No I'm sorry.. please forgive me. He made me do things when my mom was either unconscious or had gone out to get their gear." I sob feeling the bile rise up in my throat thinking of what he made me do._

"_Did he.. well rape you Elsa?" Anna whispers._

"_No..no he nearly did but was stopped. He.. he made me touch him and.. and.." I begin but I run to the bathroom and puked my guts up into the toilet._

_I feel Anna behind me and she pulls my hair out of the way and rub my back as I carry on being sick._

"_Elsa I am so sorry this happened to you." Anna soothed._

_I finish being sick and she hands me a towel and grabs me a small drink of water._

"_Thank you." I say taking the glass off her._

"_You know you don't have to carry on." Anna said helping me back to my feet._

"_I feel like I need to if that is Ok." I say as I feel this is the only way that I can finally start to trust someone and hopefully some of the ghosts from my past can finally be laid to rest._

"_Sure let's go to my room and talk there." Anna said taking my hand and leading me to her room._

_We sit on the bed and she positions me so I'm leaning against her with my head tucked into the crook of her neck. She gives me a reassuring squeeze which I think signals me to carry on and I shut my eyes to tell her the rest._

"_He made.. me do oral on him. I remember when he used to say that he missed the feeling of teeth on him as my my mom had non.." I laugh as I remember everything he used to make me do._

"_Elsa it's not funny you shouldn't of gone through that." Anna says holding me closer._

"_I'm sorry it's a reflex of mine from when I was little I was always told conceal don't feel.. and usually or I will kill you followed. Anyway so that was my life day in day out till I was sixteen and one day while my mom was out getting drugs, I actually stood up to my dad saying that I was done and I was not his property any more and I was going to tell my mom and the police what he was doing. Then I remember he grabbed me and punched me straight in the face, which he'd never done before as he usually targeted places that people couldn't see and then I remember he pushed onto the sofa and began to pull his pants down as he ripped my skirt. He said that I should respect him and that fucking is the only thing I'd ever be good for, actually I remember telling him that I was a lesbian at that moment I mean I was but for some reason I was hoping that that would deter him from raping me. He punched me in the face again breaking my nose, just as he was about to enter me the front door opened and my mom stood there staring at us. I felt so dirty as that bastard began blaming me for everything saying that it was all my fault, my mom grabbed me by the hair dragging me up as I protested my innocence but she just dragged me to the front door slamming my head and face into walls as we went. She threw me out the door into the pouring rain and I stood up and ran to the window, as I heard shouting and smashing. I heard my dad admit what he done saying that I was a dyke and that I deserved it and then I saw my mom disappear into the kitchen and then come back brandishing a carving knife, my dad begged for his life but before he could even say please my mom lunged at him burying the knife deep in his chest. He fell and she fell with him the knife still buried in him.. she stabbed him another three/ four times before slitting his throat and then she slit her wrists and then she stabbed herself in the stomach over and over and over.. blood was going everywhere. I ran back into the house just as she collapsed, blood was covered the room and the stench and the metallic taste, I can still smell and taste to this day. After I phoned the police it turned out my dad had one of the highest blood alcohol results the coroner had seen and my mom had over six types of drugs as well as also having a high alcohol count in her system. I was the only one who attended the funeral and from then till I was eighteen I was a foster kid.. happy happy joy joy right." I finish looking up at Anna._

_I see her tears glistening from the hall light and she can't even look at me as I kiss her neck where my head was lying against._

"_Elsa.. I.. I don't know what to say. I can't imagine anyone going through that least of all you." Anna cried eventually looking at me._

"_I understand if you don't want anything to do with me as I'm a fuck up." I say sitting up and was about to leave._

"_You're not a fuck up.. stay with me tonight.. please." Anna says pulling me back down._

* * *

><p>And now we are here I lie down and shut my eyes, the usual ghosts and nightmares that were forever haunting my dreams have vanished and are replaced by the red headed beauty that I'm currently sharing a bed with. I turn and spoon her close, her warmth is captivating and I drop off into a peaceful slumber.<p>

**A/N- So glad to get this chapter out of the way to be honest but now it should be full of cuteness and more awkward adorableness.. while writing the harder scenes I listened to Marilyn Manson 'The Nobodies' which really weirdly helped XD any whom till next time peeps :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Just to clarify something as I deleted it off my original summary the whole story is in Elsa's POV. Also this is going to be a pretty long chapter so enjoy :)**

So here I am sitting in my office on a free period, my mind thinks back to yesterday when Anna and I had sex. Firstly I always imagined my first time slow and romantic, soppy love music would be playing and scented candles would be burning to create the ultimate sexy time but no I was pushed up against the wall in the front room with the curtains open, which I'm sure people were looking in, had my clothes ripped off and just generally the opposite of what I wanted. I sigh sadly as it was supposed to be special but in reality it was just a meaningless quicky. Getting my phone out I see that I have a text message.. and it's off Anna, with baited breath I open the message: **Elsa, hey I know you're probably in class but we need to talk about last night xoxo. **I look down nervous as I don't know if she means about the sex or the talking: **Hey Anna I've got a free period, do you want to come down to the school and we can grab a coffee form the canteen?** After two minutes she replies: **Sure be there soon I'll meet you at the front gate xoxo.**

* * *

><p>Anna and I are the only ones in the canteen which is weird as I'm so used to hundreds of kids fighting over the last of the fries and hot-dogs, you know give me fish fingers over hot-dogs any day.. actually that sounds a bit lesbian cliché but never mind.. actually I am allergic to nuts so maybe it was destiny for me to be a lesbian.<p>

"Whatcha thinking about?" Anna asks sipping her coffee.

"Nuts.." I say in my own world.

"Erm didn't think they were your thing." Anna laughs punching my arm playfully.

"No.. I meant.. doesn't matter." I say trying to backtrack but Anna's grin is making it impossible "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About what happened last night." Anna said setting her cup down.

"Listen I know that what I said was a lot to handle so I understand if you don't want to see me again." I sigh knowing this was coming.

"What! oh no! I don't mean that I meant what happened in the front room." Anna says smiling awkwardly.

"Oh.. ohhh Ok well what about it?" I say paranoid now as I think I'd rather not talk about it as in my mind she doesn't regret anything.

"It was out of order for me to do that to you especially as you were.. were." Anna said beginning to chuckle.

"Yeah Ok real funny yes I was a virgin, note the word _was_ and not any more thanks to you." I huff sarcastically.

"Yeah that's what I mean I took your virginity like a drunken horny teenager looking to get their end away when it shouldn't be like that especially as you are one of the most loveliest people I know so I want to make it up to you." Anna grinned mischievously.

"What you wanna fuck me behind the bike shed or something?" I laugh which in turn caused her to spit out her drink.

"Huh oh um no I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me.. a proper date." Anna said grabbing the tissue I was holding out and wiped up the spilt drink "Unless you wanna go to the bike shed?"

"A date sounds fine.." I say beginning to blush.

"Awesome well I'm gonna go because my break is well over and I need to open the shop again.. I was thinking do you want me to pick you up from the house at six?" Anna asks standing up.

"Won't you be there anyway?" I ask confused standing up also.

"No I will shut the shop early and grab a shower and my clothes before you come home and then I will pick you up." Anna says as we make our way to the car park.

"Ok sure.. I'll see you later then I guess." I say as we reached her car.

I go to go back into the school but feel myself being spun around quickly as I turn I stumble forward and fall into Anna who luckily catches me and pulls me into a sweet perfect kiss. As she pulls back I feel the heat go all the way from my head to my toes and I swear I can feel myself drooling.

"Till tonight.. sexy." Anna winks and gets in her car.

I watch as she leaves the school and although she has gone I still stand there like a lovestruck idiot until someone jabs me in the side making me jump.

"Fuck Jade.. that's not funny and that hurt." I whine rubbing my side as I give my boss a dirty look.

"Is that your.. girlfriend?" Jade asks me.

"Mmm I don't know I'm still kinda friend zoned at the minute but I sometimes have special perks." I say not wanting to tell her everything.

"Ok TMI Elsa.. listen I've known you for ages and I love you.. like a sister I mean and I don't want you to get hurt Ok." Jade says as she gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I wont.. I promise." I say hugging her back.

"Ok anyway I better get back.. oh I also had a word with Sven and said any more outbursts I will expell him so he should behave for you now.. also I want all details from your date tonight!" Jade grinned as she began to walk off.

"Hey how long were you standing there for?" I say running up after her.

"Long enough.. sexy." Jade laughed and headed to her office.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on slowly which is just my bloody luck. I made my way home as soon as the bell hit as I wanted to be perfect for our date night which <em>was <em>a date night and not just a figment of my imagination. So after my shower I sprayed on my favorite perfume and put on my lucky bra and panties set, they are light blue with little snowflakes on, yes sad I know but most good things that ever happened to me happened when I was wearing them so don't laugh. I searched my wardrobe a realized I have no dresses so I pick out one of my school skirts and thankfully I remembered to shave not just to the knees. I put on a light blue, long sleeve blouse and my skirt. I decided to do my hair in a braid off the shoulder as it gives me the air of sophisticated grace.. joke it's the only thing I know how to do without looking like a toddler. With my make-up even though I don't usually wear it I decided on purple eye shadow and red lipstick. I take a quick picture and send it to Jade to see what she thinks: **If she doesn't do ya I will ;P xx **wow thanks Jade knew I can always depend on you. I look in the mirror once more and go wait in the front room for Anna.

* * *

><p>Anna picked me up even though she was ten minutes late and took me to a nice restaurant. It was different from our first 'date' as this seemed more romantic, we had candle light and chilled wine while romantic music was playing smoothly in the background.<p>

"You look really nice Elsa." Anna says pulling my chair out and then going to sit down herself.

"Thank you.. you look stunning as usual." I blush seeing how cute Anna looked.

Anna was wearing a short, dark green dress and had her hair in twin braids which looked amazing. Once again I was just staring at her beauty and didn't realize someone was standing next to me.

"Flowers for the lady." A voice chimed.

As I turned to see who it was I was met with a basket full of flowers shoved in my face.

"Flowers for the lady." The vender said again.

"I.. I _achoo.._ sorry I'm _achoo.. _please get _achoo_ away from me _achoo._" I beg as my allergies go into overdrive.

"Elsa are you Ok." Anna asks me as the flower lady goes away.

"Yeah I'm _achoo_.. I'll be Ok in a moment _achoo_." I say tears streaming down my face.

After about ten minutes my allergies subsided and we carried on with our date, Anna ordered spaghetti bolognaise and I ordered lasagna. All through out we just chatted about normal day to day things as we did most of our talking last night, we finished our dinner and we ordered dessert well we shared one which in theory was cute but in reality it was so not. We had cheesecake which is my favorite and was also Anna's favorite, although she only eats the topping, we got about quarter way through, yes we fed each other like love sick idiots and it was sweet until my throat began to get tickly so like my dorky self I accidentally spat out a spoon full of dessert which went all over the table and Anna. Then I began sweating and my breathing began to get difficult.

"Elsa.. hey are you Ok?" Anna asks me noticing I look off.

"What.. what is in this cake?" I choke out as it hurt to talk.

"I.. I don't know sweetie.. hey sir.." Anna said calling someone over "What is in this cake?"

"Ah our house specialty.. biscuit and hazelnut base with vanilla and key lime topping." The server said.

"Ohhh fuck.. Anna I'm allergic!" I say panicking as I left my epi pen in the car.

"Ok.. Ok calm down where is that pen you bring everywhere with you." Anna says standing up quickly but as she did she hit the table hard spilling her wine all over her "Fuck! my new dress."

"Anna my.. my pen's in the car.. please.. quickly!" I wheeze as I feel my throat tighten more.

Anna nodded and ran out of the restaurant to the car. I feel really light headed and I go to place my head on the table but as I feel sick I really smack the table hard. I shut my eyes trying to control my breathing but that was becoming hard. As I feel like I'm going to pass out I feel a sharp scratch in my leg and turn my head slowly seeing Anna on her knees with my pen in her hand.

"Thank you." I smile and shut my eyes again.

"Are you Ok babe?" Anna asks putting a hand on my bare leg.

"Hmm I'll.. be fine.. thank you." I say feeling a bit better now.

"Hey.. go and get your manager now!" I hear Anna shout to one of the waiters.

Within no time at all a small Italian man comes over to our table.

"How can I help you ladies?" The manager asks.

"Well unless you are blind and stupid my girlfriend has just had an allergic reaction to one of your desserts." Anna shouted at him.

"Well maybe she should of thought about that before ordering something that she is allergic to." The manager retorted.

"Oh aren't we quite the comedian.. do you really think in your stupid little brain that she would order something she was allergic to. She ordered something that never gave any allergy warning even though it contains one of the most popular ingredients that cause allergic reactions." Anna growled showing the manager the menu and then hit him over the head with it.

"I.. you can't do that to me that's assault." The manager moaned rubbing his bald head.

"Ok phone the police and while you do that I will phone trading standards and get this place closed down then shall I." Anna said annoyed.

"Fine.. Ok fine.. take you and your friend and leave my establishment now!" The manager growled and stomped off.

"How do you feel now?" Anna turns and helps me stand up.

"I'm Ok now thank you.. you saved my life." I giggle feeling a lot better now.

Anna grabs my hand and we walk out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"You know we never paid." I laugh realizing we just dined and dashed.

"And.. they don't deserve our money or our custom." Anna laughed kissing my cheek gently "Listen let's head back yeah."

Anna opened the passenger door for me and I slide in while watching her get into the driver's side.

"I heard you say I was your girlfriend." I smiled as I grabbed Anna's hand.

"Well only if you want me." Anna winked and lent over kissing me passionately.

"Hmm I suppose." I laugh as we break the kiss.

"Let's go home my queen." Anna says and we drive home.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got into the house Anna pushed me against the door ravaging my neck with kisses. She slowly begins to undo my buttons on my shirt, I push her away slightly as one, this would be the first time she has seen me naked and I hate my body and scars and two, I really don't want our second time to be anywhere other then her bed.<p>

"Hey what's wrong?" Anna asks as she begins to unzip her dress.

"Ok stop.. please. You are going way too fast, look you are even undressing yourself I'm supposed to do that. Also this will be the first time you have seen me fully naked and I'm really subconscious of my scars as I think they will put you off." I say getting everything off my chest before we continue.

"I'm sorry you are right.. Ok I will make this up to you.. wait there for a moment." Anna smiles as she runs to her room.

After what seems for eternity I hear Anna tell me to close my eyes, so like an obedient child I do. She grabs me from behind kissing my neck again and walks me to what I think is her room as we go she is still kissing me as well as now touching my breast. Then suddenly I collide with something hard.

"Oww Jesus Anna, when you tell me to close my eyes you are supposed to help me get to my destination unhurt." I say rubbing my head.

"Sorry let me get that for you." Anna laughs opening the bedroom door "I'm sure I left that open."

As we walk in I hear music playing in the background, Ellie Goulding if I'm not mistaken, yey bonus points for Anna. I also smell scented candles, mmm vanilla my favorite.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I whine as the suspense is killing me.

"Yep." Anna chirped.

I open my eyes and I look around and see that Anna had transformed her room it was now dimly lit, candles were placed all around and she even tidied up, wow she must really like me.

"Soo." Anna dragged out grabbing my hands.

"Soo." I repeated unsure where she wanted to start.

"Fuck it!" Anna laughs and pushes me against something hard and kisses me slowly.

The kiss was powerful and she was really going for it trying to get the upper hand which was typical, I melted into the kiss loving how dominant Anna was being it was really hot.. talking about hot..

"Owwww." I shout pushing Anna backwards but as she went she stumbled back falling onto the floor.

"Hey.. oww are you Ok?" Anna asks bewildered.

"Yeah.. you burnt my ass." I whine as the hard thing she had pushed me against was the radiator which was on full blast.

"Sorry.." Anna giggled standing up and pulling me towards the bed "Let's try again."

Anna pushed me hard onto the bed and I quickly sat up narrowly missing banging my head on the headboard. Crawling towards me she took my top off as she glanced over my body.

"You're so damn sexy." She breathed in my ear as she motioned for me to maneuver my body so she could take my off my skirt. Her experienced hands quickly made light work of my clothes and I was there just in my bra and panties. I lay back down and opened my legs and she knelt in between them drinking in my body. I try to cover my scars but she just moves my hands away, she kneels down starting from the top and begins to kiss everywhere where I have scars.. My chest, stomach, arms, groin and thighs and then sat back up.

"I think you are the most brave, sexiest person I know and I love you so much." Anna said bashfully as she began to kiss around my chest "Oh and nice lingerie."

I laugh as I close my eyes reveling in Anna's touch as it's driving me wild. She carries on moving down dipping her tongue into my bellybutton which was driving me crazy. I grab onto her head pushing her down to where I really wanted her to be and she willingly moves down. She slowly pulls my panties down as I lift up so she can get them off as I really didn't want her to rip them like she does with all my other clothes. I sit up quickly taking my bra off and throw it across the room.

"Can I ask you something and if you don't want to I understand." Anna asks nervously.

"Erm Ok." I say worried.

"Can I please take a picture of you." Anna blushed sitting up but she began to massage my bare thighs.

"Mmm why?" I ask as the idea seems bizarre.

"Because I love you and seeing you like this makes me happy so I want to capture it forever." Anna smiled as she began to kneed my breasts gently.

"Mmm Ok.. if you promise not to show anyone else." I say reluctantly giving in.

Anna happily jumps up and grabs her phone putting it onto camera setting, she took her dress off leaving just her underwear on and began snapping pictures of me.. needless to say awkward was the word. After a couple more pictures she puts her phone down and gets back on top of my rubbing herself up and down against my thigh, to be honest I'm surprised I never finished there and then.

"I want to try something new Ok." Anna asks.

Before I could say anything Anna took her bra and panties off and knelt down by my legs again lifted one over her shoulder, she then positioned herself so our dripping sexes were rubbing and grinding each other.

"Oh fuck Elsa you are so fucking wet baby.. I fucking love you." Anna moaned as she sped up her movement bringing my leg higher.

"I love you.. Anna.. oh god keep going." I moan as pure lust was flowing through me.

"God Elsa.. yes.. yes." Anna cries.

All was going well, this was exactly how I imagined until..

"Ow.. ow.. urgh Anna I've got cramp..owww" I cry as a sharp pain rips through my calf.

"You are a pain in the ass." Anna laughs as she puts my leg down and helps me stretch it off "Better?"

"Yes.. thank you." I say feeling myself go red.

"Ok let's try this." Anna says climbing on top of me but facing the other way.

"Is this a.. 69." I snort laughing at my own childishness.

"You're such a kid." Anna laughed looking back at me laughing.

She lent back down and began to lap my wetness, oh god it feels so fucking good.

"You know it's not a 68." Anna says stopping momentarily.

"Huh! What do you mean?" I say confused.

"You do me and I'll owe you one!" Anna laughed.

"Sorry I got distracted." I smile as that was pretty good for her.

She leans back down and I begin to lick her out, wetness is all over me and I love how sweet and yummy she tastes. Five minutes later I can feel my thighs quivering madly and Anna puts a finger in deep inside me.

"Cum for me baby.. scream my name." Anna begs pushing her fingers in deeper and licking faster.

"Oh.. oh.. god Anna... ANNA!" I scream as I finish all over her.

Anna turns around and moves up to me, I see her face and mouth glisten with my juices and she kisses my fully and passionately making sure I can taste my self on her. I moan into her mouth as I love how naughty she is.

"Anna.. wow thank.. you." I gasp getting my breath back.

"You don't have to thank me silly.. Ok my turn baby." Anna smiles kissing my forehead as she gets back on top of my face.

After a few minutes of Anna gyrating on my face I feel her legs and thighs begin to shake so I know she is close.

"Open your dirty mouth and watch me baby." Anna moaned sexily as she began to rub herself right above me.

Doing as she said I open my mouth unsure of what she had planned, she to rub herself hard and fast while calling my name, which was hot as hell.

"Oh god.. yes Elsa I'm going to fucking cum everywhere.." Anna screams as she grabs onto my hair with her free and and pushes my mouth to her hot core "Ohhh fuckk Elsaaaaa!"

She finishes all over me as her sweetness fills my mouth I keep sweeping my tongue on her clit as she rides out the orgasm, once she finishes she collapses on top of me and kissing my neck gently.

"Fuck Elsa for someone who hasn't done anything before you are amazing." Anna sighs breathlessly as she snuggles against me.

"You're not so bad yourself princess." I laugh holding her closer.

"You know this has probably been the unluckiest weirdest date I've ever been on but it's my favorite.. I love you." Anna smiled kissing me sweetly again.

"True chiz.. I love you more baby." I smile kissing her back.

We both gradually fell asleep in between sleepy kisses and appreciative squeezes.. I've never been this happy ever.

**A/N- Hope y'all enjoyed it let me know if there is anything you want in the story as I love to hear all your idea.. Till next time peeps :) **


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early that morning as I thought I imagined our wonderful night, I was having an amazing dream that Anna and I got married, that is until Anna sleep punched me in the boob.. not fun. So here I am sitting up looking over at the most perfect girl sleeping soundly next to me.

"Hmm I like that Elsa." Anna moans as she's still asleep.

I look over and smile as it's cute that she sleep talks.

"Elsa no.. not there.. Ok you can do it there." Anna says.

"What am I doing Anna?" I purr in her ear.

"Mmm I love when you do that to my ass." Anna giggled.

"WHAT!" I say a bit too loudly.

Suddenly Anna sits up in the half dazed, just woken up state.

"Sleep well." I smile mischievously.

"Huh? I.. what's going on?" Anna asks confused.

"Oh nothing.. it doesn't matter." I smile moving a stray bit of hair out of her eyes and I lean over to kiss her "Good morning."

"Good morning baby." Anna said getting her bearings about her.

"I'm going to grab a shower as it's just gone 6 O'clock and I don't want to be late." I say standing up but then I remembered I was still butt naked.

"Mmm yummy." Anna purrs as I feel her stroke my lower back "You know I need a shower to as I feel ever so dirty."

Anna jumps up and grabs me by the waste and kisses me hungrily.

"Mmm let's get wet." Anna smiles and leads me to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I'm in the middle of my lesson talking about cellular structure, yes my lessons are that fun. When the door knocks and I see a delivery man standing there.<p>

"All right settle down.." I say to the class as they begin to get rowdy due to the distraction.

I wave for the man to come in so I could see what he wanted.

"Elsa Winters?" The man asks approaching me.

"Yes, can I help you?" I ask wondering why he was disrupting my lesson.

"This is for you from an Anna Arendelle.. if you could sign here." He asks giving me tablet to sign and then handed me a big box.

"Thank you.." I say and watch him leave.

As I set the package on the table the bell goes off signalling for lunch.

"Right go on get out and grab your lunch.. have a good one as when you get back, pop quiz." I smile watching everyone's face drop when I say them two magical last words.

Now I don't mean to brag but I am one of the more popular members of staff but I've been known to be a bit of an ice queen when my students don't listen but that's the perks of being a teacher. I sit on my desk and open the package that was brought to me. It contained a light blue teddy with a white heart with snowflakes on it and it says I love you, I pick up a frame and it has a picture of Anna and I as Anna kisses me.

"Aww this was we came home from the hospital and she took a selfie without me knowing." I laugh remembering that moment.

"Knock knock." I hear someone say knocking on the door and walking in.

"Hey Jade, how's it going." I say looking at my boss walking in.

"Spill.. I want all the gory details." Jade laughs pulling up a chair and sitting down.

I tell her everything from the allergic reaction to the mind blowing sex and even the sleep talking this morning.

"Damn Elsa you got skills." Jade teases me pulling her tongue out.

"You're just jealous." I tease back pulling my tongue out at her.

"Hey me and Sara are happy." Jade says walking over to me and sitting on the desk next to me.

"I still can't believe you're dating that doctor that saved me when I tried killing myself." I sigh as even though I see Jade as a sister I always thought something would happen between us.

"Hey don't sigh you have Anna and she better treat you right or I will kick her ass.. hey listen if you're not busy how about we go on a double date tonight?" Jade asked excited.

"Hmm I don't know." I say apprehensively.

"Come on it will give me a chance to vet out this Anna and make sure she is good enough for you." Jade said nudging me "Sara and I will be at yours for seven."

"But Jade.." I moan watching Jade head for the door.

"Love you." Jade smiles blowing me a kiss and I watch her leave.

I grab my phone and bring Anna's number up: **Hey sweetie we kinda have a dinner date with Jade and her girlfriend.. hope that is Ok. **Moments later I get a text: **Sure thing hun, I'll grab some takeaway eeekkkk I'm excited :) love you and see you later xoxo. **I bring up Jade's number: **As usual you get your way haha be at mine for seven.. I look forward to seeing Sara without her cutting into me x. **A couple of minutes later Jade comes running into the room and picks me up spinning me around.

"Yey I'm so excited.. I will call Sara in a bit and tell her to bring some expensive ass wine." Jade giggles letting me down.

"What! she doesn't even know you invited her somewhere." I laugh at Jade's boldness.

"That's my charm." Jade laughs "Right now I definitely gotta go, see you tonight."

**A/N- Ok short chapter as I wanted to get two chapters out today plus y'all needed a break from my last one.. Action, romance and a possible cliffhanger in the next chapter :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm really excited to meet Jade as you talk so much about her." Anna squealed hugging me close.

"Yeah but just to let you know you will getting the whole 'meet the parents' thing with Jade." I smile loving how warm Anna was.

"I'm so ready for it." Anna said nuzzling into my neck "I love you."

"I love you too hun.. what time is it now babe?" I ask turning and putting my arms around her.

"They will be here in about ten minutes.. you know we could have some fun in that time." Anna grins kissing me sweetly "Mmm vanilla.. I love the taste of you."

Anna grabbed me and put me on top of the kitchen counter, we had been in the kitchen for about an hour getting everything ready for tonight, still couldn't believe Jade invited herself. Anna then began to move her hand up my shirt and brushed over my bra which sent shivers down my spine.

"Mmm your skin is so soft." Anna moans as she moves her hand under my bra and on my exposed skin.

"Fuck Anna I need you." I growl as Anna begins kneading and pinching my breast.

Just as we were going to go further, hygienic I know, the front door began to knock.

"They're here." I laugh as it's just my bloody luck.

Anna moved out of the way so I could jump down and I made my way to the door fixing my top as I went.

"Sara please just one night can we not argue.. I'm sorry you had other plans but Elsa is a sister to me and I want you to get to know her if you are going to be a part of my life." I hear Jade say from outside.

"Fine but like I told you I wanted to do something else so when I say we are leaving we _are_ leaving.. no bitch fit or moaning." I hear who I think is Sara reply.

I open the door and Jade jumps in surprise.

"Hi Jade." I say smile as Jade grabs me into a bear hug.

Mmm she smells so good she smells like her usual strawberries and cream scent.

"Hello again doc." I say welcoming Jade's plus one inside.

"Winters.. how are your arms now." Sara said as she doesn't seem really interested in being here.

"They are Ok, thank you once again." I say ushering her into the dining room.

"Just doing my job." Sara says and walks over to Jade putting her arm around her and then turned around giving me a dirty look.

Fuck what was her problem? It's not like Jade and I were ever together I mean I used to like her.. like crazy but then I met Anna and have been over Jade until.. we I don't know maybe I never got over her hmm, oh crap she is still looking at me.

"Ok anyone want something to drink?" I ask.

"Oh here you go sweetie." Jade said handing me a bottle of wine "One of Sara's expensive one's."

"I will help you Elsa." Sara says following me to the kitchen.

I go to get wine glasses out of the cupboard when Sara comes up behind me and pushes me into the counter.

"Oww.. what was that for?" I whine as that bloody hurt.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Sara growls grabbing me by the face.

"I.. I don't have a clue what you are on about." I say as I push her off me but as she did she scratched the side of my cheek.

"You have Anna and Jade is mine and don't forget that.. I saw the way you looked at her before and the way Jade goes on about you all the time fucks me right off." Sara said pulling my hair back.

"I don't like Jade that way she is like a sister to me." I cry and try to fight her off.

"She tells me everything if you were just sisters why did she tell me that you kissed." Sara growls throwing me into the counter again.

"She kisses me on the cheek, that is the type of person she is.. I don't even know you and you're acting a crazy bitch." I say holding my back as it hit the corner of the counter.

"No when you were younger she said you both kissed after she got kicked out from her house and she told you to meet her in the park and you kissed.. you know I wish I never saved you." Sara spat.

"Haha fuck you.. that was like ten years ago you fucking psycho.. Jade is too good for you're crazy ass, get the fuck out of my house now." I scream as I had enough of people bullying me and putting me down.

Anna followed by Jade came into the kitchen.

"Everything Ok?" Anna asked going over to me.

Sounds bad but I'd rather of had Jade come over and comfort me.. no I can't be thinking like that again. Jade and I wont work as I don't want to ever lose our friendship and after everything I've been through to get Anna I'm not going to fuck that up.

"Jade let's go it's obvious I'm not wanted here." Sara growls grabbing Jade by the arm roughly.

"Oww Sara you're hurting me.. I don't want to go." Jade moans as Sara was manhandling her.

"Get off her now Sara." I say going over and pushing her off Jade.

"Fuck you Winters this is all your fault." Sara shouts and punches me in the face, fuck what is with people punching me in the face.

Anna walked over to Sara and punched her square in the jaw knocking her down hard, turning she helps me up. Jade stood there not sure what to do as although that was her girlfriend, Sara was the one that started it.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Sara demanded grabbing at Jade again.

"I erm.. I." I saw Jade stutter as she was torn.

"Jade I'm leaving and I don't want you to have anything else _her_." Sara motioned toward me.

"But she is my best friend I'm not giving her up for you." Jade growls moving closer towards Anna and I.

"Remember what happened last time you disobeyed me Smith." Sara shouts making Jade cower.

"Hey! Back off unless you want another punch in the mush." Anna snarled standing in front of Jade and I.

"Fine you know what Jade we are done, you were just a fucking leg over anyway.. have fun making out with Winters behind her girlfriend's back." Sara laughed and left slamming the front door which smashed the glass in the middle of the door.

"Ok what the fuck was that all about and what does she mean.. are you two seeing each other behind my back!" Anna demanded looking at Jade and I angrily.

"No.. I love you Anna. After everything I have been through to get you do you think I would go behind your back like that." I say angry and hurt that Anna didn't trust me.

"Ok this was a bad idea on my part I should really go as I'm causing too much trouble.. Elsa I will see you in work tomorrow and Anna it was nice meeting you I guess." Jade says as she shuffles sadly out of the kitchen to get her jacket.

"Fuck why does she have to be so adorable.. go and walk her home as I think she came with Sara." Anna sighed looking over at Jade sadly.

"Ok I wont be long and Anna just remember I do love you and only you Ok." I say as I go to give her a kiss but as I do she turns her head and I get her cheek.

* * *

><p>It took us about twenty minutes to walk to Jade's and we just spoke about anything and everything really.. she really was my best friend ever and I wouldn't be scared to show her myself naked.. whoa hold on why am I thinking about Jade like that again. I thought I got over her when I met Anna.. I mean can you ever get over your first love, oh crap she is looking at me weird.<p>

"You Ok Elsa?" Jade asks me hooking her arm within mine.

"Huh oh yeah.. can I ask you a couple of things please?" I ask needing to know something.

"Ok shoot." Jade says as she puts her head on my shoulder.

"OK firstly what did Sara mean when she said 'remember what happened last time you disobeyed me'?" I ask knowing what the answer was going to be.

"It's nothing for you to worry about babe." Jade said moving off me slightly.

"Tell me Jade, don't forget we grew up together and I knew what you looked like after your parents beat you so I know she has fucking hit you!" I growl as I don't know why she is lying and defending her.

We finally got to her house and she just stayed silent.

"So I take it that's it yeah! We have known each other for years and you were my only family I had and you want to lie to me!" I say getting angry as I grab Jade's arm turning her to face me.

Jade turns and kisses me hard and rough, the kiss was different from the cute friendly pecks we have shared before and was totally the opposite from the kisses Anna and I have this seems a desperate and lonely kiss. I don't really know what to do as I've just literally told Anna that there was nothing going on, Jade pulls away and wipes her tears away.

"I'm sorry Elsa I can't do this any more." Jade sighs moving away from me.

"Do what?" I ask nervous as I hope she doesn't mean self harm again.

"You were right, Sara had hit me around two weeks into the relationship, she said she done it because of the stress at work and because I would always talk about you." Jade says putting her head down.

"I knew it you should of said something way before now as I would of kicked her head in.. you need to remember it is not your fault.. and what about that kiss just then?" I add as now I'm more confused then ever.

"Because I like you stupid.. I always have and I thought that I could hide how I felt until I saw how happy you and Anna are and it kills me." Jade says cupping my face.

I look away as just when I'm finally happy this happens.. do I pick the person who I can be myself around and I trust with my life or the one that I became obsessed with and won her over with my awkwardness also the fact that she saved my life.. but she did break my heart causing me to want to kill myself and the whole Kristoff thing.. Grrr my life blows.

"I've got to go I will see you tomorrow." I whisper.

I begin to walk back not before looking once more at Jade and I see her burst into tears and go into her house.. wow I feel like shit but I don't know why as I love Anna and do I love.. Jade? No I can't! I love Anna. I walk home quickly as it began to rain and I get to an alley which takes five minutes off my journey time, weighing up the odds especially as the rain was now chucking it down, I head down the alley. Now although the rain and the cold doesn't bother me the darkness kinda freaks me out as it brings back my childhood so I all but sprint to the end of the alley, just as I get to the end I feel something hit the back of my head hard, I fall forward hitting against the pavement hard.

"I told you to stay away from her!" I hear someone say but then I pass out.

**A/N- Sorry for the long update work and other chiz happened but never mind.. good things are a comin' peeps so stay tuned :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- This is another hard scene and it contains school shooting and suggested self harm.. again please don't read it if it's not your thing and then send hate as it's not cool.. hope you enjoy :) **

I don't remember how long I was out for but the pain in my head was making me feel sick as hell, who the fuck did that I didn't even know if it was male or female. I eventually stagger home and catch my reflection in the mirror in the hallway, I have a grazed bump on my forehead and I can feel a bump on the back of my head. I go to the front room to look for Anna but I can't find her at all.

"Anna.. you here?" I shout but wince as the pain was shooting through my skull.

"I'm upstairs Elsa." I hear her shout down.

I go upstairs and open our bedroom door and see her laying in bed reading a book.

"Fuck! Elsa are you Ok?" Anna says looking at me and putting her book down.

"I was attacked walking home.." I answer as she embraces me close moving hair away from my injury.

"I knew you shouldn't of gone alone." Anna moans tip toeing and kissing my boo-boo.

Boo-boo what the hell am I twelve.. seriously I act like a child around her. No I definitely love Anna she is sweet, caring and I want to spend me life with her. Anna cups my face and kisses me tenderly, I moan into the kiss as I would love to stay like this forever but then air became a problem and we break it. I put my forehead to hers and we stay there silently for a couple of minutes.

"I do love you so much Elsa and I want to ask you something." Anna smiles moving back a bit.

"Mmm Ok what's wrong?" I say nervously.

"Elsa will you marry me.. I know we haven't been together long but the thought of you not being in my life scares me and I don't like it. I feel safe and happy when I'm with you so what do you say baby?" Anna says as she got on one knee holding out a small box in her hand.

I look down at the box as she opened it and a small but elegant diamond ring was shining beautifully in the dim light. Oh my god is this real? Am I still knocked out in the alley? Am I asleep? I look down and see Anna smile awkwardly as she was still waiting on my answer.

"Elsa my knee is getting sore." Anna chuckles which snaps me out of my trance.

"I.. erm Anna I.. yes! Yes I will." I say as my mind goes completely into overdrive.

"I.. yes! You said yes!" Anna says shocked standing up and hugging me.. well squeezing would be the more correct term.

She put the ring on my finger and kissed it, I looked at the ring noticing it was really cute.

"It was my grandmothers she said to give it to the one I love and wanted to spend my life with." Anna smiles hugging me close again.

We get into bed and I lay on her as she strokes my hair gently. I grab my phone and pull up Jade's number: **Hope you're Ok I wanted to tell you first but Anna and I are engaged.. I hope we can still be friends as I want you to be my maid of honor.. love you and talk tomorrow night xx.** I put my phone back on the bed side table and snuggle into Anna closely.

"Who was that?" Anna asks kissing my forehead.

"Jade.. I told her about us getting.. married." I say still not believing I was getting married to my dream girl.

"Oh cool, you know even though I didn't spend much time with her I bet she is a really nice person." Anna says as I drape my arm over her stomach and put my leg over hers.

I nod as I feel sleepy, I don't know if it was the bang on my head or the crap evening I have had but I really want today to be over. I shut my eyes as I try to sleep yet I still have the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

><p>I woke up late again and saw that Anna was still sleeping soundly.. well if you call a bear cutting his leg off with a chainsaw soundly then soundly she is sleeping. I reach over to my phone to see if Jade had messaged me.. she hadn't which was strange for her as she always messaged me back. Saying that, after what I text her and what happened with the kiss, maybe she is upset with me. I quickly shower and get ready for work and I kiss Anna on the forehead before I leave.<p>

* * *

><p>I pull into my parking space and I see Jade standing at the entrance shouting at the stragglers to hurry up and get to class. She is wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black pants, wow she looks really nice today. As I just stare at her from my car I see one of the kids run past her catching her arm accidentally, now usually this wouldn't of bothered her but she completely went off on one shouting at him and sending him to the cooler.. I also catch her rub her arm and lift up the sleeve when no one was watching and it was bandaged up. I watch her go back into the school and I finally get out of my car and head to my class really not wanting any part of Jade when she is in a foul mood.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time and classes went Ok and believe it or not I think Jade might of got through to Sven as he behaved all lesson. So here I am sitting in my office when I get a text: <strong>Whatcha doing baby? Xoxo. <strong>I smile as I love how Anna can make my day from a simple text: **Nothing much just on break what about you?** After a couple of seconds my phone goes off again: **Not much just been cleaning the shop out, looking at flowers for our wedding and now watching TV :) xoxo. **I laugh at her eagerness: **Don't forget they have to be artificial or else I will sneeze everywhere and that wont look pretty on the wedding pictures. **Suddenly an alarm went off and I stand up confused as it wasn't the fire alarm. I went into the hall and I was met by a sea of screaming teenagers.

"Someone.. school.. gun!" I hear various children shout.

"Miss.. help.. run!" Children scream at me.

My body jumps into action as my mind is still trying to comprehend what is going on. I usher the children into my office and tell them to get down.

"What is going on?" I whisper at one of the children.

"There is someone in the school with a gun Miss." One of them cry.

"What! who? where is everyone?" I panic as you hear about this but you never think it will happen to you.

"We don't know Miss we haven't seen them around before." Another one says.

"Right I'm going to find out what is going on Ok stay in here and keep quiet." I whisper as I need to find Jade.

"Please Miss don't leave." They all cry in unison.

I put my finger to my lips to quiet them and head outside to see the corridors empty. You know in any other circumstance I would pretend I was Ellie from The Last of Us and creep ninja style down the corridor, after everything you know about me you aren't surprised that I would do this are you. I peer into classrooms and see children hiding under tables and crying into each other.. this was breaking my heart but I can't let my emotions get the better of me. I creep behind a corner and peer to see someone at the other end of the hallway but I can't make out who it is. Suddenly my phone goes off, yes during this tense moment my Spider-man ringtone goes off, I grab my phone and run into the nearest empty classroom as I hear someone running down the hallway.

"Fuck! What!" I whisper into my phone.

"Elsa.. are you Ok? Your school is on the news." I hear Anna cry.

"There is a gunman in the school." I cry as the thought of me losing Anna literally kills me.

Suddenly a gunshot rings out in the near distance.

"Oh fuck! Anna I love you so much and if anything happens to me.." I begin but my phone cuts out as my battery died.

Tears began to pour down my face as I never even got the chance to say my goodbyes to my love. Just as I'm in the middle of wallowing in self pity the door opens to the room I'm in, as I put my arms over my face the door shuts and I feel someone press up against me in a hug, I breath out the breath I didn't realize I was holding as I recognize the smell instantly.. Jade.

"Elsa are you Ok?" I hear as Jade moves my arms away from my face.

I look at her and her front is covered in blood and she has a bad cut on her forehead.

"Jade what the fuck happened?" I say reaching over touching her head.

"I'm fine.. Mr.. Mr Taylor is.. is dead.. he was shot.. I got grazed.. by the bullet." Jade stutters shaking.

"Jade calm down you are scaring me.. who is doing this?" I say as I hate seeing Jade like this.

"It's.. It's.." Just as Jade was about to say two more shots rang out closer now.

"We need to move! Anna called me and said the school is on the news so the police must be here." I say rationally.

I grab Jade's hand as we need to move as the shots were getting closer, I open the door and look around to see no one there. I drag her out with me and we make our way to her office to get a look on the CCTV and to inform the police to where the gunman was. I look out of the window and see most of the students have gotten outside and police are stationed all around the school. We finally get the the office and run inside as Jade gets straight on the phone and I head to the computer, as I search the CCTV I see someone behind the office door in one of the black screens.

"Jade! Behind the door!" I scream turning to see someone close the door.

I run over to Jade as the person takes down their hood.

"Sara!" I scream as Sara pulls the gun out again.

I see Jade dial her phone as place it on her desk discretely.

"Sara! why are you here? Get out of my office now and put the gun away before you hurt someone." Jade cries.

Cottoning on to what she was doing she had dialed the police and gave the information to where we were.

"I'm doing this for us baby! I love you and that bitch there ruined it, don't think I never saw your kiss last night and how's your head Elsa?" Sara laughs pointing the gun once more at me.

"It was you last night.. you bitch!" I growl as I should've known.

I go to lunge at her but Jade holds me back.

"Jade just leave as this has nothing to do with you." Sara says as she opens the office door.

"I'm not leaving Elsa here with you.. you have already killed one of my staff members and you are not killing Elsa." Jade shouted defiantly.

I look over Sara's shoulder and see a swat sniper at the other end of the hallway focusing on Sara.

"Sara, put the gun down.. we can talk about this please." Jade said going over to Sara.

I try and pull her back but Sara keeps the gun pointed at me, I look behind Sara again and see the swat commander with his hand up waiting to give the sniper the go to kill. I walk over to the corner and sit on the floor as Jade keeps Sara busy.

"Listen put the gun down and we can talk about this Ok.. I love you so much and if it means so much to you I will leave here and we can go somewhere else and start again." Jade says putting her hand on the gun and bringing it down towards her.

"You.. promise." Sara says focusing on Jade.

"I.. do.." Jade smiles.

As if in slow motion I see the commander put him arm down giving the signal to shoot. I try to scream but nothing comes out as I see the bullet penetrate through Sara's body but then I hear another shot ring out as Sara falls to the ground. I stand up and look over at Jade who just stood there with her hand to her stomach.

"Jade are you Ok?" I whisper walking over to her as the swat team come charging into the office.

As I get there Jade takes her hand away from her stomach and there was a bullet wound and blood was pouring out.. she falls forward and I catch her. I beg someone to help her, as I get dragged out of the room a paramedic runs in to help Jade, the last thing I see was Sara's dead body getting carted away.

**A/N- Soooo does Jade survive? What will happen between Elsa and Anna after the shooting? As always love to hear off you and if you want anything added let me know.. till next time peeps :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"You know you don't have to do this I'm sure Jade would understand." Anna says coming behind me putting her arms around my waist "You've lost weight as well."

It's been a week since the shooting and it was Jade's funeral today and I was dreading it, once again I'm burying another family member who I have failed. That day, after I got dragged out of the school, I got outside and Anna was there.. any other time I would have been glad she was there as I would of ran up and embraced her but I was just distant as the worry was making me sick. It was another twenty minutes before another stretcher came out with a white blood stained sheet covering the body.. it was Jade. I remember screaming and then everything went black. I'd woken up in hospital a couple of hours later and they said I had passed out due to the shock and stress of the situation. Mr Taylor, the other school fatality, had already had his cremation a couple of days after the shooting, I didn't go as I wasn't really that close to him and it was more of a family only thing which I could totally understand. As for Sara I don't really care about what happens with her corpse as the police have kept it under wraps but for all I care they can drop it in the ocean or stick it in a meat grinder. As I'm the only family Jade has I wrote a eulogy for her but it's going to be too hard to even say it.

"I need to go it's my duty.. and I've not been eating properly or sleeping." I sigh leaning back into Anna's warmth.

"I know baby.. it's going to be hard but I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." Anna soothed kissing my neck softly.

"Thank you hun.. I take it we should go." I say turning to face Anna.

"Ok sweetie come on." Anna says taking my hand as we head to the cemetery.

* * *

><p>As we pulled up into the cemetery we saw that the whole church was packed with students, faculty members and people who just came to pay their respects as the news made Jade out to be a hero, which she was as I feel if it wasn't for her I would be dead.<p>

"Hey it's Ok.. let's go and pay our respects babe." Anna says hugging me close.

My vision becomes blurry as tears begin to fall freely from my eyes and Anna clutches my hand and we walk into the church. As we enter I see a picture of Jade at the top, it was her school photo, and a school tie on top of the coffin. Hundreds of people are in the church which makes me happy that people loved Jade as much as I did but also sad as this shouldn't really be happening. It is all my fault really as if I didn't try and kill myself that time I wouldn't of needed to go to hospital and Jade wouldn't of met the psycho bitch. We sit at the front as Jade's favorite song plays: Vance Joy- Riptide. I burst into tears as all the good memories fill my mind.

"Shhh babe it's Ok.. I love you." Anna whispers to me.

About twenty minutes had passed and it was my turn to go up and talk about Jade. My mind was willing yet my legs went to jelly, eventually Anna helped me up to the podium and I stood there looking out at the sea of people.

"Wow.. this is what Jade must of felt like giving assembly." I whisper quietly as a few people smiled at my statement.

I pull out the speech I prepared and took a deep breath, collecting myself.

"I known Jade since I was around eight, we grew up together as we didn't have the best home life so we each depended on each other. She was like a sister to me, she always looked out for me and had my back over anything even if I was in the wrong. There was one time when I was ten and I was in the park when a group of boys came over and began harassing me because my clothes were dirty and I had a black eye and.. and Jade came over and beat up all the boys giving them all matching black eyes." I chuckle cry remembering the incident.

I look up and see people laughing and crying at what I'm saying and I look over to my right and see pictures all of Jade. There was Jade when she graduated, Jade and I messing around on the beach and loads of pictures of Jade in school. I cry more as it doesn't seem like she is gone.

"Jade was a happy positive person which I was always in awe of as things were not great behind closed doors, she'd always come into work with a smile on her face. What happened that day will haunt myself and most of us for the rest of our lives but if it wasn't for Jade's sacrifice the death toll would have been more and I know for a fact I wouldn't be here. She will always hold a special place in my heart and when she died a part of myself died with her.. I love you so much Jade and I'm sorry this happened to you, I will never forgive myself as I was supposed to keep you safe and I failed." I cry as I finish my speech.

I go to walk back but my legs give in and I fall to my knees, it becomes hard to breath as my crying becomes uncontrollable. I feel someone help me up and through blurred vision I see it's Anna and she helps me back to where we were sitting. The funeral carried on but I was only half listening as I was just remembering all the good and bad times Jade and I had.

* * *

><p>I was thankful the day had finished as it really was too much for me to take. After the funeral Anna and I decided to hang out at Jade's grave for a bit just to say my final goodbyes in private. When we got home I pressed the voice-mail as it was flashing.<p>

"Miss Winters it's Ashley Williams her superintendent at the high school. I just called to say that as we have an opening for principle we feel that you would be perfect for the job.. let me know as when the school re opens we can start the change.. bye." I hear the message play.

Angry as Jade was not even dead for a week and they treat her like this I grab the phone and throw it against the wall smashing it.

"Hey! What's going on Elsa, are you Ok?" Anna says coming to where I am.

"She's not even dead a week and they give her job away and treat her like shit." I snap.

"Elsa, please." Anna says putting her hand on my shoulder and sidling up to me.

"No Anna just leave me alone!" I scream swinging my arm back to try and get her off me but I connect with something hard.

I turn around and see Anna there holding her face with a shocked look on her face, oh fuck I have just hit her.. great how much of a dickhead am I.

"Anna.. I.. I'm so.." I begin as I feel like shit.

"I'm going to bed Elsa.. good night." Anna says quickly leaving the room and heading upstairs.

Fuck nice one Elsa you bury your best friend and hit your girlfriend all in the same day. I go upstairs to our bedroom and find that Anna has locked the door on me.. great! I go into the bathroom and lock the door as I hear voices in my head telling me that I need to cut myself to make everything Ok. I pull open the cabinet and get out a razor and put it to my wrist as I look into the mirror. I don't look like my normal self any more I don't even recognize who is looking back at me, my once shiny blue eyes seemed dull and black, my platinum blonde hair seemed lifeless and limp and my beautiful porcelain skin was just pale and sickly. I punch the mirror as the reflection seemed to taunt me, glass sprayed into the sink as my knuckles began to bleed. I welcomed the pain as a distraction but I needed more. Suddenly the bathroom door began to bang and the handle was turning madly.

"Elsa! What are you doing? I heard a smash." I hear Anna shout as she continued to hammer on the door.

"Leave me alone Anna.. I don't deserve you it should be me that's dead not Jade. Why does this happen to good people, I just don't understand." I cry and drag the razor along my arm.

Anna breaks down the door and looks in horror at what have done, quickly grabbing a towel she wraps it around my bleeding wrist and holds my arm above my head.

"We need to get you to a hospital." she says urgently.

"No! Please no hospital." I scream as I can't have what happened last time ever happen again.

"Ok.. Ok calm down I will take a look at it and see what I can do but Elsa please if you ever feel like that come and talk to me please. The way you feel about losing Jade is the way I feel when you hurt yourself and it tears me up inside." Anna cries unlocking the bedroom and leading me into it but she covered my eyes.

"I thought you were angry at me and that's why you locked me out.. I'm sorry that I scared you." I wince as my wrist was starting to hurt.

"I wasn't in the bedroom I was in my office and I locked the room as I have a surprise for you that I haven't finished yet." Anna says kicking the door shut.

She takes her hands away and on my side of the bed on my bedside table there was a framed picture of Jade with a wreath around it made of artificial roses which were Jade's favorite.

"It's beautiful but when did.." I began as tears streamed down my face again.

"When I was getting dressed this morning you were downstairs but I had this planned for a couple of days all I need to do is add some lights around it and then it's done.. I hope you like it baby also I have this for you." Anna said and walked over to her dressing table and pulled out a small box.

Anna tells me to turn around and when I do she puts a necklace around me. I look down and see a silver heart locket with a small emerald on it.

"Open it." Anna smiles at me.

I open it and on one side it is Jade and I and on the other side it's Anna and I. I turn look at Anna and hug her tightly.

"I love it." I blubber into her neck.

"I know baby this way we can both be near your heart all the time and if you ever feel down just look at it and know that we both love you.. right come on let's get your arm sorted and then off to bed as we've had such a busy day." Anna says kissing my forehead.

After Anna had sorted my arm, it wasn't that bad in the end just a little cut, and helped with my knuckles we both lay down in bed. She was wrapped up within me her arm was round my chest as her thigh was pressed up against my leg, she was laying on her stomach and was facing me snoring gently. I look over at the memorial thing Anna had made me and begin to get upset , I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep crying.

**A/N- Hope you're all enjoying so far and thank you all for your positivity :) should have another chapter up soon so till next time..**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a Friday afternoon and the school has now been open for a week. It's been a little over a month since Jade's funeral and even though it is hard that I know she wont come bursting through the door and bear hug me I'm trying my best to keep positive. I've also began to take anti depressants which seem to be helping a bit but the doctor said it's really too early for them to be kicking in fully. Another good thing that's going on is that Sven has left the school hell not just left the school him and uncle dumbass has left the country.. Italy I heard. So in the end I took Jade's job as I thought this is what she would've wanted plus it keeps me spiritually close to her. Here I am an hour left till the end of school when my phone starts ring.

"Hey Anna, is everything Ok?" I ask as I see it's Anna's number calling.

"Yeah peachy.. listen babe how about you and I go away this weekend." Anna says.

"Where do you have in mind babe as I think that would be awesome." I smile.

"I'm not telling you where so I will pack your bag and we will leave as soon as you get home Ok." Anna says.

"Ok that sounds lovely.. see you soon hunny." I say putting the phone down.

I really can't wait till school finishes as I feel really excited about what Anna has in store for me.

* * *

><p>So I eventually got home after a nightmare of traffic and an RTA which made the wait more agonising. As soon as I got into the house Anna came running out and jumped onto me wrapping her arms round my neck and legs around my waist.<p>

"Nice.. to.. see.. you.. to.. babe." I laugh between kisses.

"So are you ready for your surprise?" Anna asks getting down.

"Sure am after the past couple of months we need some us time." I sigh holding onto my locket.

"Good.. I have booked us a spa weekend so we can relax and just be stress free.. only if it is for the weekend." Anna grins mischievously.

"Thank you baby I really owe you for this." I say smiling back at her.

Anna gets both our luggage and we leave for our little much needed break.

* * *

><p>We finally got to the spa fours hours later and I was completely knackered, I drove the way to give Anna a break plus I know she hasn't been sleeping much because I hear her at night tossing and turning and having bad dreams so she slept most of the way there. I also found it weird that during the drive I started to think of Jade and then Jade's favorite song came on which made me cry a bit, but in a good way. So I'm dragging the cases into the lobby while Anna checks us in, damn I know she is quite a girly girl but I have a rucksack and my laptop which is all I need for the weekend yet she has three large suitcases and a handbag, I don't even own a handbag! We got up to our room which was really nice; big king size bed, en-suite, balcony view of the swimming pool it was so cosy. As you do when you go anywhere I drop our bags and dive onto the bed belly flopping onto it, I hear Anna giggling as she jumps on top of me and flips me over so she straddles my lower waist. I laugh as she looks so beautiful in the light and from my angle it actually reminds me of the first time I saw her and the car crash after. I begin to laugh as I remember that day and that the cause of my crash was her ass, the ass that is now sitting on my groin.. oh fuck I'm actually getting really hot and wet.<p>

"Whatcha thinking about baby?" Anna asks me bringing me back.

"How gorgeous you look and the first time I actually saw you." I smile grabbing her ass.

"Hey! Tell me about it.. it wasn't when we bumped into each other and I took that granny out was it?" Anna laughed as she placed her hands on my breasts and began kneading them gently.

"Mmm oh god! Ha no, the first time I saw you I was driving to work and I remember looking at you, your hair was beautifully glowing and your skin was perfect and your ass.." I laugh pinching her ass as I say it "Well that was the last thing I remember until I ran a stop light and ended up crashing my car."

"Ha that was you.. oh my god I remember that day I saw the driver, who turned out to be you.." Anna began kissing me sweetly "And I thought what a jackass."

"Hey it wasn't my fault I was preoccupied with your super sexiness." I pout.

"Good point." Anna laughs and gets off me lying next to me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Anna can I ask you something crazy?" I ask as something had been bugging me lately.

"I love crazy." Anna says sitting up giving me a child like smirk.

Of course you do I laugh to myself, hell she fell in love me with so if that doesn't scream crazy I don't know what will.

"Ok well when when we met you said you liked women and you were with Kristoff so you were bisexual yeah.. so I was just wondering what you are now?" I say as I love her anyway it's just a stupid nagging in the back of my head.

"To be honest babe I've never bothered about labels but I know how weird you get about things." Anna laughs kissing my cheek "Well if I had to say I would say that you have successfully turned me."

"Hmm was it the cookies that finally won you over to the dark side." I laugh feeling happier now for some reason.

"Yes! Yes it was.. babe can I ask you a stupid question then?" Anna asks snuggling close to me again.

"Erm Ok shoot." I say nervously.

"Have you ever been interested in guys and was I your first everything?" Anna asks me.

"No I haven't.. I mean I have had guy friends but I've never felt anything for guys, yet when I see a hot chick I act like a total dumbass and win them over with my awkwardness." I laugh poking Anna in the side.

"You're not awkward you are adorable baby." Anna jumps and pokes me back.

"And for your other question your are my first everything.. except kiss." I say the last part quietly.

"Who was.." Anna began.

"Jade.. we were teenagers and we both having an incredibly hard time at home and it kinda just happened but it was only a kiss." I say unsure of how Anna would react.

"Hey chill out babe I didn't mean anything by it I was just curious." Anna says as if she was in trouble.

"Oh sorry hun I'm just tired.. is it Ok if I go to sleep?" I ask yawning as I wasn't just saying it to halt the conversation I was actually tired.

"Sure baby I have everything planned out for tomorrow so we need an early night." Anna smiled before leaning over and kissing me softly on the lips "Goodnight baby.. I love you."

"I love you too." I say and we both fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Damn! When she said she had things planned I didn't think she meant for 8 O'clock in the morning. On a Saturday morning I always have my lie in as every week day I'm up at six and Sunday I always seem to be up early so needless to say I am not impressed. So she's there at the side of the bed gently rocking me awake. On a get away weekend I really imagined her waking me up with a kiss, morning sex followed by a cup of tea at least but no she is there dressed in some funky looking lycra stuff.<p>

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Anna sings to me as I open my eyes.

"What.. time is it?" I moan knowing subconsciously it was too early.

"Eight baby.. I have a surprise for you." Anna says peeling the covers back.

"Unless it is sex it is too early for anything." I say trying to pull the covers back over me but failing.

"Come on Elsa it is a beautiful morning." Anna chirps dragging me out of bed.

Now when I say drag me out of bed I don't mean she pulled me and then I willingly woke up and it was all fun and laughter afterwards.. no I literally mean she dragged my ass out of the bed and I fell out with a bang.. and a sore butt.

"Right get showered quickly as we have a bike ride before brunch." Anna says getting my clothes ready.. oh dear god it is matching lycra crap.

I head into the shower as I hear Anna sing happily. Even though I am not happy about waking up at this ungodly hour I like that Anna is happy and relaxed after everything we have been through. After twenty minutes I get out wrapped in a towel and see Anna has lay everything out for me.

"You're going to look darling in this." Anna smiles giving me a peck on the cheek but as she did she took my towel off me and pushed me forward spanking my ass as I went.

I quickly got dressed albeit I looked an idiot but Anna liked it and we headed downstairs and outside. I followed Anna as I didn't have a clue what she was up to, it wasn't until we turned the corner I saw a tandem bike.

"For the love of.." I began shocked.

"Don't you love it." Anna smiled wrapping her arms around my waist squeezing me tight.

"Anna.. I.. I never told you but.. I can't ride a bike." I admit.

"It's OK I will help you plus it's a tandem hunny just copy me." Anna says kissing my forehead.

I know what you're thinking about me not being able to ride a bike but it's not funny. Jade and I tried when we were younger but we were both hopeless at it at fell off numerous times, Jade even broke her arm once and that put me off but here I am doing something that I thought I would never do all because of Anna.

"Isn't it wonderful." Anna shouts as she is on the front.

"Hmm whatever you say sweetie." I say through clenched teeth as I death grip the handle bars.

We rode around for about twenty minutes taking in the scenery and I started to relax, to be honest Anna was right about this but I wasn't going to admit that to her. We reached some rockier terrain and the bike began to wobble.

"Anna I don't like this babe can we go back." I ask fear etched on my face.

"Hey what's life if you don't live a little." Anna smirked at me.

"Erm safe.. I really don't plan on dying today especially wearing this." I moaned.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with this." Anna feigned hurt.

We carried on and got to more muddy terrain as we were nearing the end the bike went into a big muddy patch and as if it was in slow motion the bike tipped over with both of us falling into the mud. Fuck I knew something like this would happen, I look over at Anna doing mud angels and give her a weird look.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." Anna laughed dragging me down into the mud.

Jesus this is not what I need.. here is me thinking a spa weekend would include relaxation, massages and pampering, not me wearing bloody lycra, covered in mud with a grazed knee. I stand up and go to storm off but I slip in the mud falling on my ass.. I look over and see Anna laughing her head off. She stands up and helps me up, reaching her hand and as I'm a great believer of Karma I grab her hand and pull her into the mud next to me face first.. now it was my turn to laugh.

"It's a good thing I love you or I swear to god I would be mud wrestling you by now." Anna grinned leaning close to me.

"You know that I would win anyway." I say smugly pushing Anna playfully.

"You wish Winters." Anna smiles pushing me back.

I grab Anna's arm and drag her into the mud and get on top of her. I lean down and capture her mud streaked lips within my own it tasted weird but I soon melted into it when Anna pushed her tongue through my parted lips. Oh fuck she has such an experienced tongue I swear to fucking god I could cum right here, just as we are getting really into it I pull away due to lack of air. Damn I hate when this happens.

"Ok babe let's go we should get a shower and then we have a full body massage booked for us." Anna breaths.

"Yes! I knew this trip was a good idea." I beam as this was what I was waiting for.

We quickly get back onto the bike and head back to the spa.

* * *

><p>We must of made it back in record time and showered both together.. you know to save water and all.. we both got into our bra and panties and put on a robe and headed downstairs for a massage. I know it's not that special to most people but oh my god I've never had a massage and it just excites me. We get into the room and the first thing I noticed was the smell of lavender, the burning candles all around and the twin massage tables in the middle of the room.<p>

"You know baby as we didn't have time this morning or in the shower how about we well you know.. while no one is here." I grin mischievously opening my robe to her.

Just as she was about to come over a petite red headed girl came into the room.

"Morning ladies my name is Ariel and I will be massaging you today." Ariel says introducing herself while shaking both our hands.

Wow she was cute.. I mean not Anna cute but cute.. there is something about red heads that really are.. oh fuck Anna is looking at me.

"So I will take you.." Ariel says grabbing Anna's hand and leading her to one of the tables.

"Am I going after her or something?" I ask confused about what is going on.

"Oh no sweetie you have someone else.. Ursula!" Ariel shouts to her I think colleague.

I swear to god it was like a scene off Jurassic park. I heard loud booming footsteps approach, a jug of iced water began to ripple due to the vibrations this woman was creating. I laugh as knowing my luck it was probably a tiny old woman.. I look over and see Anna and Ariel give me a weird look as I'm just laughing to myself.

"Darling Ursula is here!" Ursula shouts making her presence known.

Oh my days! I was closer with the dinosaur image rather then the tiny woman comment. Ursula was probably a tad under 6" and weighed more than 300lbs. She had a sickly purple tinge to her skin and had short spiky grey hair. I look over to Anna for help but she is there just smiling at me. I swear to god as cute as they are I now know that red heads have an unwritten rule to have each others back. I see Anna take her robe off as Ariel helps her gently onto the table.

"Come on blondie robe off." Ursula says ripping my robe off.

"Erm I could of done that myself you know." I huff as I suddenly feel really nervous about my scars again as this is the first time I have been semi naked in front of strangers.

"Come on up on table we go." Ursula shouts grabbing me by the waist and pretty much body slamming me onto the table face first.

"Ursula.. gentle." Ariel reprimanded.

"Sorry my darling.. blondie slow." Ursula says like a child.

So I finally get my bearings about me from that powerslam and look over to see Ariel massaging Anna gracefully and Anna looks at me and holds her hand out for me to hold.. now I'm not sure if that is a loving gesture or if it was a squeeze my hand if it hurts gesture. I hear Anna moan out as she is completely in bliss, I smile loving the sight before me until I heard an almighty crack followed by a weird pain.

"Oh crap!" I scream as Ursula began to crack pretty much every bone in my body.

"Blondie this will do you good.. you need to put some meat on your bones though.." Ursula says as she now began to put oil on my back.

"That's of I have any left." I chuckle to myself but I think she heard me as I felt immense pressure on my back.

"Ursula! be careful remember what happened to the last client you did that to." Ariel panicked.

"Darling she was fine.. eventually. Come on blondie let's get you all oiled up here." Ursula says as her heavy man hands go up and down my back roughly.

"How do you feel baby." Anna smirks looking really relaxed.

"Peachy.. you?" I snarl.

"Oh it's heavenly baby." Anna smiles pulling her tongue out at me.

After another half an hour of agony we had finished our massages, Anna handed Ariel twenty pounds as a tip and nudged me to give Ursula something.

"What!" I say not getting the hint.

"Give Ursula a tip." Anna smiles.

"Fine.. Ursula if I was you I would get a new job.. maybe an orthopedic surgeon." I blurt out.

"That's not the tip I meant." Anna shook her head and handed Ursula twenty pounds as well.

"Thank you my red headed friend and blondie I was going easy on you my darling if I wanted to I could snap you like a twig." Ursula smiled putting the tip down her very large bosom.

We exchanged goodbyes and left the room needless to say I was now walking like I shit myself.. this was not what I call relaxing but if I had that Ariel chick I bet things would have been totally different. I look over to Anna and see what she has planned for me next.. parkour maybe, hang-gliding hell I don't even know what her limits are. We reach to the bedroom and I fling myself on the bed and once again all I hear is clicking.. Jesus I could be an extra on The Last of Us with all the sounds I was making. I just lay face down and shut my eyes just for a moment before I'm forced to do something else until I feel a pressure on my butt, I turn to see Anna straddling my butt. She unhooks my bra and she begins to massage me the way I always imagined it would be like, I moan into the pillow as it feels so good. After a couple of minutes she gets lower and lower until she's at my back dimples.

"I'm proud of you." Anna whispered leaning down on top of me and massaging up and down my bare sides.

"Why what have I done." I say as I haven't done anything.

"You showed your scars today and you didn't get scared and that's a bit thing for you." Anna says as she licked all the way form the top of my spine to the bottom.

"Sex now.." I laugh turning so I was facing Anna who by now took her bra off as well.

"Oh hell yeah." Anna grinned devilishly and began to ravage my body with kisses.

**A/N- Totally needed a cute fluffy chapter after all the depressing stuff.. Thank you for your love and more to come soon.. Till next time peeps :)**


	12. Chapter 12

So we pretty much slept after the marathon sex session.. yes we went for a good few hours until we were both tired, sore and breathless. We slept well that night not waking till ten the next morning which was a nice surprise as although my stamina is pretty good I was completely worn out. When I woke up I noticed Anna staring at me stroking my hair.

"Good morning baby.. how are you." Anna asks kissing my forehead lightly.

I reach up and pull her chin towards me again kissing her deep and hard.

"I'm good baby.. how did you sleep?" I ask breaking the kiss.

"With my eyes closed." Anna replied sarcastically.

"Wow that was quick for you hun." I laugh dryly.

"Haha could say the same about you last night what was it.. a minute before I first made you cum." Anna winks seductively.

Wow she was really on a roll well two can play at that game then.

"Yeah well I'm still new and innocent to this.. unlike some people." I say poking Anna in the side.

"Oh yeah well I'm sure I'll take your innocence just like I took your virginity." Anna growls as she turns me on my back and gets on top of me.

"Mmm I like where this is going." I grin as I remember we are still both naked.

"I bet you do." Anna growls bending down and licking the outer shell of my ear "I want to fuck you hard!"

"Anna you feeling Ok?" I ask as this was not like Anna but I loved it anyway.

"I'm feeling great baby but..." Anna moaned as she rolled off me and headed to the shower room "I have a surprise for you so get up and get showered so we can head off."

"Now you're talking." I grin and eagerly hop into the shower room to join her.

* * *

><p>"This is nice I'm glad you brought me here." Elsa sighed as they rounded their busy day off in the spa's jacuzzi.<p>

"Mmm well you are worth it baby.. now come here." Anna smiled devilishly and moved towards me.

Anna straddled me and began to kiss my neck as I throw my head back against the tiles. I gently run my newly manicured nails up and down her spine which makes her shiver and she begins to kiss my lips.

"I love you." Anna purrs in my ear and she slips her hand down my body and rests her hand on the outside of my bikini bottoms "Tell me what you want me to do."

Just as I am about to tell her what I wanted we feel the water rippling around us and we turn to see a weird looking guy just staring at us open mouthed. Anna still had her lips attached to mine when we see the weird guy move closer towards us.

"Can we help you?" Anna said turning around and looking at the guy fully.

"I'm Hans.. and wow you are beautiful." Hans said grabbing Anna's hand and kissing it.

Anna turned and sat on my lap as this Hans guy began to flex his 'muscles' at her. What the actual hell he has just saw Anna and I like making out and he's trying to wade in on my fiancée.. hell no he's not going win. I see Hans duck his head under and then come back out flapping his stupid hair about like Lassie, I try to hold back my laughter but I fail which earned me an elbow in the ribs from Anna. Oh come on really is she buying into this bullshit.. fine two can play at that game. Anna is still preoccupied by the douche in front of us until I move my hands in front of her and begin to rub the front of her bikini bottom.

"Ohh erm what are you doing?" Anna whispered as I begin to rub her harder.

"Well I'm keeping myself preoccupied while you drool all over _Hans_." I smile feeling Anna jolt as I move her bikini bottoms out of they way.

"Oh fuck yeah.." Anna pants a bit too loudly.

"Oh you like that do you my darling?" Hans smiles and carries on posing like Hulk Hogan.

What a bellend I laugh to myself as I slowly move my finger up and down my fiancées dripping slit. Looking around I am seriously thanking god that no one can see what we are doing as the bubbles are covering it but I don't really think Anna wouldn't of cared if people could see or not. I lick the outside of her ear and begin to rub her faster again as she claws the outside of my thighs as she is close. Just as I know she is going to finish I push her off me and stand up.

"What! what are you doing?" Anna asks confused.

Hans stops posing and looks at us.

"Nothing I'm bored so I'm going to go to our room and well you know I'm sure I can find _something_ to do." I grin stretching so Hans could see what Anna was really into " Nice meeting you Harry."

"It's Hans." Hans said giving my evils.

I get out and lean back down kissing Anna on the forehead and begin to walk to our room wiggling my butt so she knows that I mean business but I stop behind one of the walls discreetly to see if Anna is going to follow me as the butt wiggle never fails. I just stand there watching as Anna was just staring at where I just was open mouthed.

"Oh fuck.. I gotta go nice meeting you Herb." Anna said quickly trying to leave but Hans grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Listen my angel let me take you out for a drink so we can get to know each other properly." Hans smiled.

Hans moved closer and pressed himself against Anna but awkwardly Anna realized that Hans had a _little Hans_ going on and got creeped out.

"Ok listen.. did you see that blonde girl?" Anna said pulling away.

"Erm yeah.." Hans said confused.

"That was my fiancée.. my, probably now naked, fiancée waiting for me in my room and so yeah you and your _little _friend don't do it for me so to spare you the embarrassment I'm gonna go and you should get a cold shower.. bye Hugh." Anna said sprinting out of the hot tub.

"It's Hans!" Hans shouts and slaps the water sulking.

Just as I see Anna run past me I grab her quickly and pull her into my little hiding spot.

"Oww.. oh hello." Anna smiles rubbing her nose against mine.

"How was your little pool party?" I grin loving how uncomfortable Anna was.

"Oh you're really funny first you get me all horny and then you leave me with creepy Mcsideburns.. I'm so gunna get you back." Anna growled and pushed me against something hard that was behind us.

Grabbing my leg and putting it around her waist she began to kiss my neck as she moved her hand to my bikini bottoms moving a finger up and down. I threw my head back hitting it against whatever we were pressed against. Hearing the dull thud I pushed Anna off and turned around to see what it was.

"Oh crap!" I whisper as although this was my hiding spot I didn't really look around me.

"What?" Anna said pulling up against me kissing my neck again.

I kept looking straight ahead as cute brown eyes stared back at me.. just my luck really I've been hiding here and Anna had me pressed up against here and not for one moment did I even bother to notice the hard thing was a bloody window.. a window which had a cute little girl no more then seven with her face pressed against the window. Oh my god my ass was probably just in front of her and oh crap did she spot me when I had to de-wedgie myself. She's not even moving bless her I think I have scared her into shock. I didn't even realize that once again Anna had moved her hand and put it down the front of my bottoms.

"Anna no!" I shriek making Anna and the little girl jump.

"What is your..." Anna began but I move slightly and she sees the little girl and smiles at her "Wow nice going Elsa you have scarred that little girl for life."

"Me.. no I haven't!" I argue back noticing the little girl smile and make face at Anna who was playing with the little girl as well.

"Oh yes you.." Anna grins waving at the girl.

"What are you..." I begin but as I'm about to turn around my top half suddenly feels really cold.

"Later Elsa!" Anna laughs and runs away with.. of course my bikini top in her hand "I told you I'll get you back."

"Oh for.. damn it Anna." I say covering myself quickly.

I look back and see the little girl smile at me.. I knock on the window and ask her to get me a towel, I don't think she understood me as she just kept on giggling. As I try and make her understand a fiftyish looking bald guy comes to the window to see what the girl was looking at and just stares at me. Like this couldn't get any worse.. Fuck Anna this is so not funny.

"Can I help you?" The guy asks opening the window slightly as he moves the little girl behind him wearily.

"Oh erm hello.. I couldn't possibly borrow a towel or something please." I ask embarrassed hoping that I was fully covering myself.

"Erm.. sure Anna get the nice lady a towel from the bathroom please." The guy instructs the little girl.

"Anna.. of course." I laugh to myself.

"Here you go." Little Anna smiles and throws the towel at me which I don't have time to catch and hits me square in the face.

"Come on Anna let's go get dinner." The guy says and he closes the window and curtains so I can wrap the towel around me.

"Oh Anna it is so on." I growl and go to find my soon to be dead fiancée.

**A/N- Sorry about the long wait but I can now update more so yey.. Thanks to everyone who has read so far you're all ace should have another chapter up soon which will have Elsa finally getting her revenge on Anna :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Angrily I storm to my room fuming that Anna did that to me.. I mean if I done it to her then it would have been hilarious but no it was me and it's not cool. I round the corner to my room ignoring the stares and laughs as I walk past and notice my bikini top on out door handle like a college kid hanging their tie when they are getting laid.. oh she will be getting laid, laid out when I finish with her. Opening my room door I don't see her but I hear her in the bathroom singing along to the music she has on I quickly drop the towel and put a T-shirt on that was on the bed. Right what can I do hmm.. actually what would Jade do seen as though she used to be queen of revenge. I look through some of the draws to see what there was. My draw was pretty useless seen as though all it contained was a book and a pair of Anna's panties, hmm death by panties? no I'm too pretty for jail and anyway more importantly why are her panties in my draw. Oh my god! I'm a genius! I walk over to the cooler box that we took for our picnic and quickly search it as I don't know how much longer Anna's going to be. Yes found it.. I pull out the cling film and sneak over to my rucksack with a forward roll thrown in for good measure. I pull open the small part of my rucksack as I keep all random objects in it and get out some scissors and cello-tape.. I told you it was random. I go back over to the bathroom door this time doing a backward roll but I miscalculate it and end up bumping into the drawers just outside the bathroom.. freaking genius. I stand up and put all my revenge items on the drawer. Quickly I measure the cling film across the door and cut it so it fits across the doorway, next I cut some cello-tape and fix the cling film across so it will get her top half. Stepping back I laugh to myself childishly as I knew Jade would be proud of that. I hear the music switch off and I grab my cell phone putting it on record and stand back so I can record my awesomeness. I hear the door unlock and see Anna step out not looking where she was going.. and straight into my trap.

"Fuck Elsa!" Anna says as she fights the cling film.

"Haha got you.." I try and say but I'm laughing too hard.

"You're an ass." Anna huffs finally defeating her mighty opponent.

"Annnnd save.." I grin saving the video and putting my cell on the draw behind me.

"That was so not cool." Anna sulked making her way towards me.

"No I tell you what is not _cool _subjecting that poor kid to an eyeful of me and then me having to creep back to my room wearing a towel and bikini bottoms." I smile as she wraps her arms around my neck kissing me sweetly.

"I bet you rocked the fuck out of that towel." Anna winked.

I smile as Anna kisses me again and begins to pack her stuff.. aww crap I just remembered we have to get back tonight as we both have work in the morning. Urgh I freaking hate Mondays.

"What you thinking about sweetie?" Anna asks me bringing me back into reality.

"Just how I wish we can stay here a bit longer and that we didn't have to go back to work." I admit.

"Well if you are a good girl we can come back again soon and have more fun." Anna grins and she throws something at me.

Of course her panties.. how many did she bring and how has she got constant easy access to them. I walk over and began to pack my things not before she starts to take photos and selfies. Once everything has been packed up we get dressed as we have a final meal planned at the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"You know I love you so much." Anna smiles as she eats her food.<p>

"What do you want?" I laugh as she's creeping for something.

"Don't ever change." Anna says.

"Well I don't intend to." I smile as I take a bite out of my dinner.

Well at least it can't be as bad as our first proper date where anything that could go wrong did go wrong. I feel a foot rub up and down my leg and see Anna with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"I wish that we could be like this all the time and nothing changes." Anna says as I feel her foot get higher.

"Nothing will change.. well except we will be married but nothing else baby it will be team Elsanna all they way." I laugh holding my hand up for a hi-5.

"Elsanna all the way baby." Anna chuckles hi-5ing me back and we finish our dinner just staring at each other while playing footsy under the table like loved up teenagers.

* * *

><p>We were nearing home after our little dirty weekend away and although I was gutted that we were going home it felt good that we'll be back in our own bed. I look over and see Anna asleep drool pooling on her shirt and still running down the side of her face.. sexy right. I begin to wonder what my life would be like if I never met Anna.. Jade would still be alive and I'd be pining over her still, I would probably still be self harming actually I think I would of killed myself as the one thing that I would of wanted, Jade, and I wouldn't of had the balls to tell her how I actually felt. Although I've lost a lot since I've met Anna and have got beat up and abused over our relationship but I feel that she has made me a stronger person and even though I might not show it often she means the world to me. After another twenty minutes I finally pull into our driveway but she is still in a deep sleep. I get out and go around to carry Anna in as I don't really want to wake her as she looks so peaceful. I leave our luggage in the car as I really can't be assed bringing it in right now. I get her out and walk carefully over to the door trying to balance Anna and get the keys in the door after my third go I managed to open it, I carry her in closing the door with my foot. With the strength like The Hulk I manage to carry Anna to our room and place her gently on the bed. I go over and begin to take her shoes off.<p>

"Thanks Elsa." Anna smiles at me.

"Oh my god.. you were awake all this bloody time." I jump looking at Anna grin at me.

"Well I was comfy in your arms." Anna laughs.

I throw her shoes on the floor and crawl up beside her wrapping my arm around her stomach and resting my head on her chest.

"You know I really do love you.. I was thinking on the way back where I would be if I never met you." I admit looking up at her.

"And where would that be?" Anna asks giving me a quick squeeze.

"Well let's just say you saved me." I smile kissing the crook of her neck.

"Come on you soppy git lets go to sleep." Anna laughs kissing me on the forehead "You know you are right though I wouldn't wanna change anything going on right now.. I love you."

With that I snuggled into Anna and drifted off to sleep dreaming about our wedding.

**A/N- Big thank you to everyone once again you all rock just wanted to post something before the big surprise in the next chapter :O plus I'm not that cruel it will be up shortly yey :)**


	14. Chapter 14

I hate Mondays I wish that my weekend was still going on and I was still at the spa relaxing next to my beautiful fiancée but no I'm surrounded by hundreds of teenagers running eagerly back into school. Wow I wish I had that attitude I really don't want to be here and I can't wait till 4 O'clock hits so I can go back home.

"Morning principle Winters." A student smiles at me.

"Good morning." I reply still not really getting used the principle title.

After everyone had entered I made my way to my office to get a head start on all my paperwork.

* * *

><p>After spending pretty much all day in my office doing paperwork there was two hours left till home time, I was really looking forward about going home until I hear shouting coming from the reception area that was now outside my office. Tensing as the gun situation comes flashing into my head I quickly grab the nearest thing, my name plaque.. oh god I'm going to die, and head to the door quietly. Just as I put my hand to the handle the door swings open and I scream which in turn makes my receptionist scream as well.<p>

"Damn it Linda.. what can I do for you?" I say as my breathing settles down.

"Sorry principle Winters there is someone here demanding to speak to Jade but I have told her that.. that she doesn't work here any more." Linda said carefully I think not to upset me.

"Ok just send them in please I will sort it out, thank you." I sigh.

I watch as my receptionist brings in a tallish, skinny woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Take a seat Miss.." I say not even knowing her name.

"Miss Foreman.. listen where is Jade I know she works here?" The woman snaps at me.

"Principle Smith.. Jade is erm.. well she died.. not long ago." I say tears forming in my eyes.

"What! when did this happen?" Foreman asks me putting a hand to her mouth.

"It was all over the news.. she was shot in the school by.. by an intruder." I growl angrily.

"I'm sorry I'm not from here I live in the United Kingdom but I really needed to talk to Jade." Foreman whined.

Ok what the hell how many times do I have to tell her that Jade's not here it's not like she is going to come bounding through the door and.. and why is it after having an awesome weekend that someone has to ruin it by bringing Jade up this way.

"Listen erm.." I ask wanting her first name as calling her by her surname is quite rude.

"Alex.."

"Alex.. I don't know who exactly you are or why you are here but it looks like your trip was wasted." I say standing up and pointing to the door.

"Are you? No.. is your name by any chance Elsa?" Alex asks.

"Yeah why?" I say majorly confused.

"Jade used to talk about you all the time." Alex smiled slightly.

"Alex I'm not being rude but what is the reason you are here?" I snap.

"Ok well Jade and I dated for about four years well she was eighteen and I was twenty three and I thought it was real love and I moved from the UK to be with her. After three years we talked about marriage and having children and we went through a process where she had her eggs frozen and I would carry the baby for us and we tried but it didn't seem to work and we gave up. Eventually we drifted apart and we broke up but a couple of months before we broke up I tried the insemination again and it had worked but by then I had no way of finding Jade." Alex began.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You had Jade's child without her consent and all this time she had a tiny human and didn't even know and will never know.. sorry but how fucking heartless are you!" I shout hitting my fist on my desk.

"Listen Elsa.." Alex began.

"It's Miss Winters.." I growl.

"Miss Winters.. I only found out not long ago where Jade was and that was only by chance. Listen I'm going to be honest with you I.. erm I can't do this any more. When we spoke about having children it was all Jade's idea I never really wanted them but I thought that maybe it would keep us together or.. I don't know what I was thinking but I can't do it I have a life to live and I can't when I'm tied down with something I never wanted." Alex said.

Oh my god is she saying what I think she is saying she came all the way over here to palm her child off with Jade and do one again. Oh hi Jade it's been what six years and I got pregnant without telling you and here's you child so yeah I have my own life to live so bye and good luck!

"People like you don't deserve children!" I shout annoyed that someone would come half way across the world to dump a child.

"You don't know me and you don't know what I've been going through." Alex shouted back at me "You know what Elsa, Jade never shut up about you and she thought that you were a goddess but meeting you here today you are just a cold hearted, selfish bitch."

"Ok.. I'm going to say this once.. get the hell out of my school and don't bother coming back." I growl pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Gladly!" Alex glares grabbing her things and then storming out of my office slamming the door behind her.

This is exactly why I hate Mondays I just really want to go home NOW. As I'm here feeling sorry for myself I hear a small knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shout still angry at the audacity of that Alex chick.

"Elsa we erm.. have a problem." My receptionist says popping her head in the room.

"Fine.." I sigh getting up and following her out.

I follow her to the waiting area outside my office and see a little child sitting on the seats swinging her legs and looking all around inquisitively. No! No! No! That fucking little spiteful bitch has left her child here and took off! I walk over to the girl and I stare open mouthed.. it is a little mini Jade.

"Hi there.." I crouch in front of her as I begin to cry as it is unbelievable how much this little cutey looks like Jade "What's your name?"

"Hmm where's my mommy?" The little girl asks.

"Shall I phone the police or child services?" Linda asks as I step back.

"No." I whisper "It's Jade's child and that blonde bitch was her other mom.. Jade didn't even know she had a child and now basically that child has no one.. except.. me."

"What do you mean Elsa?" Linda says giving me a confused look.

"I mean that kid has no one and I know how that feels and I'm sure if the tables were turned and Jade was in this position then she would look after mine. Linda she's a child and I can't let the last piece of Jade get lost in the system.. please cover for me and cancel my three O' clock meeting please.. I'm taking this girl home." I say wiping tears from my eyes again as I can't let Jade down again.

I walk over to the little girl again who gives me a smile which melts my heart.

"Hi again.. my name is Elsa and I don't know what your mommy said to you but I'm not sure if she is coming back sweetie." I say not sure if Alex had the decency to say anything before leaving her.

"My mommy said that I was going to be living with mama from now on." The little girl sighed "Are you my mama?"

Oh my god! This little girl is so cute I can definitely tell it's Jade's child.

"Yes.. sweetie I'm your mama." I cry as she gets up and hugs me tight.

"I'm Clair mama." The little girl says kissing me sweetly on the cheek.

* * *

><p>We hit the arcade as I hoped to get Clair out of her shell. From the little time I have spent with her, except looking the spitting image of Jade, you wouldn't think that she was her child. Clair was just the opposite of her mom personality wise but she was such a sweetie and I get angry at the fact that Alex has left this little girl to fend for herself.<p>

"You want some ice cream sweetie?" I ask Clair as I'm getting tired of getting my ass kicked by a six year old on Mario Kart.

"Sure mama." Clair smiled and we headed towards the ice cream counter.

We both got our ice creams, strawberry of course.. this kid has excellent ice cream skills and we just sat down in the booth not really talking so I just sit there smiling at her.

"What are you thinking about mama?" Clair asks as she has ice cream all over her face.

"Just how pretty you are sweetheart." I laugh as she carries on eating.

As she finishes it I notice she tries to suppress a yawn.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go.. home?" I grin as now it's her home now.

It was weird last night as Anna and I were talking about how we wish that nothing would ever change between us and yet here I am with a child and now it's like an instant family. You know I haven't even thought about Anna during this.. oh crap what if she doesn't want children I mean I hope she does as I can't really let this girl go into the system as it's the last thing of Jade that I can really love and do right by. I mean I remember in the past Jade and I used to talk about having children and although I was adamant I never wanted children, Jade on the other hand used to talk about wanting twin girls.. I bet she would have been an amazing mom.. god I miss her.

"Mama are you ready?" Clair asks me bringing me back to reality.

"Sure hunny let's go."

* * *

><p>I get home to find a note on the table in the front room from Anna saying she will be home late as she has a meeting with the bank and to have dinner without her.<p>

"Are you hungry Clair?" I ask not sure if she had ate anything before Alex had dropped her off.

"No mama just tired." Clair says rubbing her eyes.

I show her to the spare room and grab her an old shirt of mine as Alex didn't even leave a bag for her.. I'll have to get tomorrow off work so I can take her shopping and get her appropriate stuff. I tuck her in and check my phone.. wow it's nearly seven O'clock well it's true time flies when you're having fun.

"Good night sweetie sleep well." I smile making my way to the door.

"Mama will you tell me a story.. please!" Clair begs.

"Sure.. what story would you like?" I ask walking back over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can you tell me the story of the Ice Queen." Clair grins getting excited.

"I sure can." I say and then begin to tell her the story.

* * *

><p>It took an hour to get Clair fully asleep as at the beginning she would ask question after question which I thought was so cute.. I love how thirsty for knowledge she was especially as she was so young. I settle down on the sofa and turn the TV on aimlessly flipping through some channels. Before I could really settle on something I hear the door unlock and I hear Anna moaning and throwing her stuff in the hall. I hear her huff into the kitchen pulling the fridge open as I hear all the beer bottles clank together then she slams it shut and storms into the living room plonking herself on chair and taking a long swig from the beer she had in her hand.<p>

"How was your day hun?" I ask knowing what was coming.

"It was shit Elsa so can we drop it!" Anna growls not even looking at me.

"Ok sorry jeez.." I whisper shaking my head.

"What is your problem Elsa?" Anna shouts.

"My problem.. I don't have one. We had a really nice weekend and hell even this morning we were Ok but you've come home in a foul mood and I want to know why." I say back annoyed.

"Fine you wanna know what's wrong.. I'm close to losing my shop. I'm just not making the money any more and there is nothing I can do about it. So there Elsa are you glad you asked." Anna shook her head downing the rest of her beer in one go.

Just as I'm thinking about what to say or suggest to Anna I hear a sneeze coming from Clair's room.

"What the fuck was that?" Anna asks looking towards the spare room.

"Erm Anna we need to talk!" I panic knowing it was now or never.


	15. Chapter 15

Before I could do or say anything Anna made a beeline to the spare room. I quickly got up and followed her to see her open the spare room door. She looked for a few minutes at the sleeping child and then closed the door over quietly.

"Yeah you're damn right we need to talk!" Anna growled and headed back into the kitchen grabbing another beer.

"Oh joy." I say sarcastically and make my way to the living room.

Anna settles on the chair again just staring at me while glugging her beer.

"Why is there a child in our spare room?" Anna asked confused.

"I erm.. well I.." I try and say but then I realize she has been lying to me about her work "Actually why didn't you tell me you were having trouble with the shop."

"Haha no Elsa you don't get to do that.. I want answers first." Anna spat setting her half drunk beer down.

"Do you really think that drinking will sort our problems out? I ask shaking my head as this was not the same Anna that I left this morning.

"You know what Elsa I can't do this.. I want a normal life I don't want instant family with a random kid." Anna sulked.

"Random kid.. that's Jade's child and it's the least I can do and you want a normal life I thought a normal life consisted of not lying to their fiancée." I shout getting annoyed.

"That's another thing fiancée what we have been together for just under three months properly.. don't you think that we are taking this too fast?" Anna snarls going for her beer bottle again.

"What! you are the one that proposed to me!" I say flabbergasted that she had the audacity to bring this up.

"Elsa.. I.. I'm sorry I don't want to fight with you I just.. my life was my store and now I just don't know what to do." Anna sighed as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Tell me what's going on with it babe." I say motioning her to come and sit next to me but she doesn't.

"The whole thing was in Kristoff's parents name and now we are not together they have pulled their name off it and so basically if I don't come up with the money in two weeks the bank is going to foreclose it and there is nothing I can do." Anna cries which breaks my heart.

Am I such a bad person that I have been selfishly been thinking about myself and my feelings that I have neglected how Anna has been feeling.. maybe bringing a child into this is too soon and will break us but I can't let Clair go.. fuck why can't things ever go smoothly.

"What can we do? And why has it taken so long for Kristoff's parents to do this as you've been broken up for a long time now." I ask wanting to help.

"I don't know why it's taken so long maybe they done it straight away and it's only just gone through.. and I have to come up with at least ten percent of the shop value to keep it and then there is admin fees to put it all in my name." Anna moaned.

"So how much are we looking at?" I sigh knowing how hurt Anna is feeling.

"I'm looking at around £20,000 as a deposit and then I pay the rest in monthly installments with interest.. or I just pay £150,000 and everything will be mine without no interest and no Kristoff or his parents." Anna cries again finishing her beer.

I get up and walk into our room without another word and open my bedside table draw. I need some guidance off Jade to know what to do.. as I stare at the memorial plaque I remember there was a letter in my draw off Jade's solicitor shortly after she died and I remember I haven't even opened it as I don't know what it will say and I think it will really sink in that she is really gone. I know she was my best friend but I haven't gone back to the grave since the funeral as I don't know how I would feel or would do.. I just wish she was alive again and ask what would she do in this situation also I know when the time is right I'm gonna have to go and take Clair with me to her grave and tell her about her real mama. Anyway I begin to open the letter and there are four things in there. First is a necklace which Jade never took off, I remember she used to say it was her grandmothers who had given it to Jade when she was ten and I also know that it was her prized possession. The second thing was a letter from the solicitor talking about Jade's will and what their fee is and all that bullshit I don't read it though as I just can't be bothered with the solicitor smugness and how much they are getting. The third thing was a letter from Jade and it was dated the night of the dinner were I told Jade that Anna and I were engaged.

_Elsa, _

_I'm going to make this short and sweet as I just received your message saying that you and Anna are engaged and well I'm not going to message you back as it freaking hurts that you are happy and it is not with me. You were my best friend, my soul mate and my everything and now I know that nothing will ever happen I will always have to settle for second best.. I have only been in two relationships the first when I was eighteen and it was with a woman called Alex I thought she was great and I was really attracted to her but I realized it was because she looked like you.. I tried so hard to forget about you and we were together for four years and we talked about getting married and having children and we even went through the insemination cycles but it just wasn't meant to be which was hard as I would of loved a child but in the end we grew apart as she missed home and I missed.. well you. I heard you had finished your teacher training and I had somehow managed to snag a cushy principle job and I knew I had to have you on my staff just so I could see you again. The second relationship as you know is with Sara and the only reason I got with her was to make you jealous as I know that Anna was the first one at the hospital instead of me. I hated that you got hurt and abused over your relationship with her when I was here for you all the time and I loved you but I was too stupid not to tell you. You were right about Sara hitting me but I just got used to it really as her hitting me made me feel something other than numb and you might as well know that I have been self harming again.. to be honest I could die tomorrow and I wouldn't care. _

_I love you Elsa and nothing will ever change that.._

_Jade X_

I cry because the letter is just so raw and honest. I also hate that Jade had said that she wouldn't cared if she died tomorrow and.. and she fucking did. What kind of fucked up world do we live in. I put the letter away and pull out the final thing in the envelope... it's a cheque.. for oh my fucking god! it's for.. oh man I can't breath. I quickly read the solicitors letter again to make sure it's real.

"Anna!" I squeak as that was all I can manage.

I hear running and the door flings open.

"What.. what is wrong?" Anna asks breathless.

"It's.. look.. read this." I say holding out the cheque and the solicitor letter.

Anna takes them and reads them a couple of times and then looks at the cheque. Looking at the letter again she looks at me open mouthed. Putting the letters down she looks a little unsteady on her feet, quickly I get up and go over to her, I'm not sure if it's the beer or she is actually going to pass out due to shock but I lead her onto the bed.

"Is this real Elsa.. don't fuck with me now!" Anna says shaking her head.

"Yeah it is.. I don't know why I came in here I just wanted guidance really about what to do and then I remembered I had a letter from Jade's solicitor not long after she had died and I never thought about it until tonight and.. and now this will solve all of our problems." I grin hugging Anna close.

"But I can't accept this as I didn't know Jade and well this is for you." Anna sulked.

"Anna you are the love of my life and what ever is mine is yours so please don't be negative about this but then we need to talk about Clair.. that is Jade's child that no one knew about and I feel as it is my duty to look after her as I don't want her to be a foster kid like I was." I say pulling Anna down onto the bed and placing her head on my chest stroking her hair gently.

"Elsa to be honest having a child scares me as they depend on you for everything and I feel that I'm not ready for that yet." Anna says not even looking at me.

"You don't have to do anything I will take some time off work, which I am sure they will understand and you can go to the bank first thing and pay for your store in full and then we can treat that little girl and give her the upbringing she deserves." I smile holding Anna close.

"Elsa after everything you have been through how are you still so strong and loving?" Anna asks me tracing her fingers along my stomach.

"Because I love you." I grin and kiss her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry about arguing with you and lying to you about things.. will you forgive me?" Anna says.

"Of course I will silly." I laugh as she tickles my sides.

"Also I didn't mean that we were rushing things if I was to propose to you on the first day that we met, not that I'm like that but if I was I would be honored that it would be you." Anna giggles as she kisses me sweetly.

"You're so drunk." I laughed turning around so I'm on top of her and kiss her gently.

Anna pulls my top off and throws it across the room.

"You know what I like about us arguing?" Anna grinned devilishly.

"What?" I laugh as she quickly takes her top off.

"The make up sex." Anna growls and flips me so she's on top.

"You know I can't believe that last night we were wishing that nothing would change and tonight we have a child living with us and we now have.. a million freaking pounds." I say before Anna muffles my speech by attacking her lips with mine.

"I love you." Anna purrs and then we spend most of the night making sweet tender love.

**A/N- So I kinda just wanted to leave this chapter on a happy note as people are worried that they are going to split up.. they aren't TeamElsanna ftw so yeah.. more fluffy cuteness to come and a big thank you to everyone as well :) Till next time peeps.**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up early and phoned up work and told them I'm taking time off and if any problems to phone the superintendent. I notice Anna must of already left for work so I send her a quick message**: Good morning sweetie I will be going the bank first thing so I will text you when I have put the money in and then you can go speak with them later and save your shop.. love you loads and ttyl x **I smile as that is the first time I have ever put a kiss on a text other than to Jade. I get up and go and see if Clair was awake, before I even opened the door I heard laughing. Slowly opening it I saw Clair and Anna laughing and messing about, I just stood there smiling as for someone who thought children were scary Anna was doing a good job being around her.. well actually it seems that they are on the same level as each other. That's another thing.. I don't even know what Clair's surname is.. is it Foreman or Smith or Foreman-Smith or Smith-Foreman oh man my head hurts and then if I adopt her would she want it changing to Winters or when Anna and I get married it could be Winters- Arendelle.. Ok brain melt down.

"I'm after ye gold.. pay me 2 doubloons and ye will be left alone.." Anna says in a convincing pirate voice.

"I have no gold.." Clair laughs as Anna crawls over to her.

"No gold! Ye say.. well you must pay the price.. I'm going to... tickle ye." Anna laughs diving on Clair and tickling her.

Clair tried to slide away but Anna was too fast and brought her back to the middle of the floor and began tickling faster, Clair couldn't stop laughing and tears began to fall.

"Mama.. Mama help.. help me." Clair laughed trying to get the words out.

"Ah no one can help you.. you are mine."Anna grinned looking up at me.

"Stop you wicked pirate what can I do to stop you picking on my little angel." I smile getting into the game.

"Hmm do ye have any gold?" Anna asks poising to tickle Clair again.

"How about a kiss, will that do?" I smile putting on my cutest pose.

"Arggghhh indeed it will you are free to leave.." Anna grins at Clair not before tickling her once more.

I stand there waiting for Anna to stop tickling Clair and then I walk over to my fiancée and kiss her gently.

"Mmm that was lovely." Anna smiles breaking character.

"I sent you a text before thinking you had left for work babe." I smile and see Clair making her bed.

"Well I had a weird dream about us.. all of us and well I woke up early and well I spent this morning just sitting in Clair's room just thinking until she woke up and then we got washed, dressed and we were going to get breakfast before we decided to play pirates." Anna smiled holding me close.

"Well what are we going to do today as I have phoned work and have got time off." I say kissing Anna once more.

"Well we need to go the bank and I'll buy the store and then we can go shopping and spoil Clair." Anna says.

"Yey.. I love you." I grin and kiss Anna again.

* * *

><p>"Oh man my feet hurt soo much." I moan quickly scoping if there was a seat available.<p>

"Come on mama don't be a silly." Clair said making sure that I couldn't sit down.

"Yeah mama we need to get more toys." Anna mimicked Clair as she came behind me planted a kiss on my neck.

"Oh my god but my poor feet can't we at least have a quick break." I rasp out as my throat's now dry.

"You know you should really work on your stamina if you cant shop for more than two hours then just think how lacking you are in the bedroom." Anna whispered in my ear.

"Ouch! Really that was a bit of a low blow!" I say feigning hurt.

"You know talking about the bedroom.. hmm I will be back in a while, I'm gonna go the bank and then head home.. I will meet you at home yeah.. I have a surprise planned for you." Anna smiled pecking me on the cheek "Love you babe."

"Where's Anna going?" Clair asked.

"I erm I don't have a clue hun.. so let's find that seat." I laugh knowing at least I can bully a child so I could sit down, hey don't judge me my feet feel like they are going to fall off.

* * *

><p>So we spent another good couple of hours at the mall as I kept texting Anna saying we want, well I want, to come home but she kept texting back not yet. The whole back seat and trunk of my car was full of new and exciting things for Clair and it made me feel all warm and happy knowing that I am giving this little girl something I never had.. love.<p>

"Have you got the present for Anna.. I want you to give it to her Ok." I smile as Clair gets into the passengers side.

"Yes mama.. well she like it?" Clair asks uncertain.

"She will love it." I smile ruffling the little girl's hair up "Listen Anna text me before and she said the meeting went really well and she has paid for the store in full now."

I start the car and start our drive home, Clair begins to fiddle with the radio and Jade's funeral song comes on which makes me tear up slightly.

"You Ok mama? Do you want me to change the song?" Clair asks picking up that I was upset.

"No baby, this is one of my favourite songs it just brings back a lot of memories." I smile and pat her on the head.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Clair said looking out of the window.

"I don't know sweetie what do you have in mind?" I ask glancing at Clair.

"Can we watch a movie and have popcorn and ice cream?" Clair grins excited.

"Sure we can, what do you want to watch?" I laugh.

"How to train your dragon 2.. I like Astrid she is really pretty." Clair giggles as she begins to mess with the window switch.

"Mmm you're not wrong there.." I laugh as if only she knew how pretty I thought she was.

Ok random fact Anna and I have our top three cartoon or computer characters that we've fantasized about.. hers are Lara croft, Marceline the vampire queen and her own created character on Mass Effect 3.. so yeah you could say she fancies herself and well mine are Astrid, Jill Valentine and grown up version of Ellie from The Last of Us.. she is so cute. As I get lost in thoughts of computer characters I wonder what Anna has planned for me.. I hope it's a massage I haven't had one since she gave me one on our getaway and I really missed it.

"Mama.. mama you've passed the house." I hear Clair quietly.

"Shit! Oh god Clair, sorry don't tell Anna." I beg as I turn the car around and pull into our driveway.

* * *

><p>"Mama don't cry." Clair said snuggling into my side.<p>

"But.. he.. oh my god.. so many feels." I cry watching How to train your dragon 2.

Ok so another random fact I have two well now three crying films.. The fox and the hound, Grave of the fireflies and now this. I turn and see that Clair is falling asleep.

"Ok you come on it's time for sleep now." I smile seeing Clair struggle to keep her eyes open.

"But mama I'm not tired." Clair moaned suppressing a yawn but failing.

"Come on little one.. bed. Do you want a carry?" I ask and straight away Clair nods.

I pick Clair up and carry her into her room quickly as although she was a cutie she was heavy.. well I'm not going to admit I'm a weakling am I. I walk over to my room and knock on the door, Anna had been in the room since we came home and she just kept saying she was busy and to leave her alone till she calls me. My paranoid self thinks that I have done something wrong or maybe she isn't happy that we have Clair but I've learnt to kinda shut them voices up.. even if it is for a few hours or whatever.

"Anna, Clair is down and pretty much out for the count.. can I get you anything?" I ask as I feel sleepy to but I feel lonely as I haven't really spent time with her today.

"Close your eyes and I'm going to open the door and help you into the room but make sure your eyes are closed." Anna said sounding like she was right behind the door.

"Before I do, do you promise to guide me into the room without hurting me this time." I say sarcastically as I remember last time I trusted her to guide me.

"How many times do I have to apologise for that." I hear Anna chuckle "Come on eyes closed now."

"Ok they are." I give in shutting my eyes.

I hear the door unlock and I feel myself being dragged into our room and the door being shut behind me.

"Ok open your eyes... now." Anna says.

I open my eyes and I just stare at my fiancée open mouthed.

"Oh.. my.. erm wow!" I manage as once again my brain shuts down.

Anna is in front of me dressed up as Kitana from Mortal Kombat.. Ok if we were to pick a fourth computer character as a fantasy then Kitana is definitely mine. She is wearing the whole get up and had the fans as well.. damn I thought blue looked great on me but on her it's breathtaking.

"So do you like? The reason I took so long was I brought something for you and I want you to wear it and I want to try something new with you." Anna smiles shyly kissing me sweetly.

"Ok sure I'm up for that." I laugh as my heart is still racing.

"It's in the bathroom babe.. hurry up and put it on." Anna grins ushering me to the bathroom and pushing me in shutting the door after me.

* * *

><p>"Ok I'm ready but don't laugh." I say ten minutes later.<p>

"Come out I wanna see and don't forget your accessory." I could hear Anna say.

I grab the stick and walk out of the bathroom quite self-conscious.

"Oh wow this is hotter than I ever imagined." Anna gasped standing up.

So yeah the costume she left for me was Jade from Mortal Kombat, it's weird but I really ship Kade , as I call them, but wait how'd she know that I like them unless..

"I'm sorry yes I read your fantasy diary.. you were in hospital and I had to get some of your stuff and well I snooped and I'm a bad person but I think you really deserve to be spoiled and I knew this would totally get you off." Anna whispered walking over to me as if she read my mind and embraced me.

To be honest I'm not even mad.. and yeah I keep a fantasy list because.. well I'm weird but yeah now I'm glad I did. Hold on a moment...

"I'm thinking how come you're Kitana and I'm Jade if you said that I deserve to be spoilt.. Jade's basically Kitana's slave." I pout.

"Oh well yeah I deserve to be spoilt to and well I've always wanted a little sex slave." Anna grinned and made her way to the bed.

"Hmm anything you say, my princess." I laugh and follow her.

**A/N- So not sure whether to have what they get up to next chapter or just have more cute family stuff so I'm leaving it up to you guys. Once again a massive thank you to everyone who has read, you all rock :)**


End file.
